The Girl Is Mine
by nessh
Summary: "Sejak kapan aku menjadi gadismu, Malfoy? Aku bukan tropi!" "Kamu sudah menjadi gadisku sejak kamu mencuri sesuatu dariku," "Uh-huh? Dan apa itu?" "Nafasku," Draco/Ginny H/Hr R/L AU OOC Post-War
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl is Mine**

**by nessh**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Ginevra Weasley? Dia memang seorang gadis Gryffindor yang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja walaupun dia seorang Darah-Murni dan kebanyakan Darah-Murni adalah orang yang berada (contoh: Malfoy, Greengrass). Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di Hogwarts yang tidak mengenal Ginny Weasley.

Pertama, karena dia seorang Weasley. Weasley dikenal karena memiliki anak lebih dari kemampuan finansial mereka dan Ginny adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga itu.

Kedua, dia adalah pemain Quidditch. Popularitas Ginny melesat ketika ia diterima di Tim Quidditch Gryffindor sebagai seorang Chaser. Seperti kakak-kakaknya, (Bill, Charlie, Fred dan George), Ginny sangat berbakat dalam permainan Quidditch dan bahkan menjadi salah satu Chaser perempuan terbaik di Hogwarts.

Ketiga, dia cantik. Rambut merah menyalanya menjadi daya tarik khusus yang membuat siapapun menoleh ketika Ginny lewat. Dia juga gadis yang ramah, baik, lembut dan cukup pintar. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas dan Harry Potter adalah serangkaian laki-laki beruntung yang pernah memiliki Ginny. Namun setelah Harry, Ginny tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun.

Draco Malfoy, mengapit buku di ketiak kanan, tangan kanan menggenggam apel dan tangan kiri memegang tasnya, berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Menyembunyikan apel di saku ketika melewati Madam Pince dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Yang dibalas dengusan dari Madam Pince. Setelah aman, ia kembali merogoh sakunya dan menggigit apel merah itu.

Draco berhenti berjalan ketika melihat sosok familiar di salah satu meja. Ia menyeringai.

Ginny sedang menyalin kutipan dari buku untuk essai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Sembari sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Alex Jacob, teman satu kelas PTIH-nya dari Hufflepuff. Ginny memang dekat dengan Alex belakangan ini, tapi mereka hanya sekedar teman. Beruntung untuk Alex karena kali ini tidak ada kakak-kakak Ginny yang akan mengolok-olok Alex atau membuat celananya melorot di Aula Besar. Ron memutuskan untuk membantu George di tokonya dan Harry langsung masuk pelatihan Auror, jadi beruntung untuk Alex.

"Helo Weasel, Jacob. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Draco, bersandar santai di rak buku. Ia menggigit apelnya. Matanya tertuju pada Alex Jacob yang langsung menelan ludah, gugup.

Oke. Walaupun kakak-kakak Ginny sudah tidak di Hogwarts, sepertinya memang sudah takdir Ginny untuk hidup dengan berbagai jenis gangguan.

"Mengerjakan peer. Pergilah Malfoy. Aku harus dapat O di tugasku yang satu ini," sahut Ginny tanpa mendongak dari perkamennya.

Jacob berhenti menulis dan menatap Draco gugup.

Draco menyeringai. "Tidak macam-macam dengan _gadisku _ini kan Jacob," Draco mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Ginny.

Ginny sontak mendongak dan menepis tangan Draco. "Gadismu?!"

"Tidak sir! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Alex memekik.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi _gadismu_, Malfoy?! Aku bukan tropi!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. Seringai lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kamu _memang _gadisku. Benar, kan _love_? Jangan menolakku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kata 'tidak' apalagi darimu. Lagipula," Draco menatap Ginny dalam-dalam. "Kamu tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak padaku,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi gadismu Malfoy! Aku bukan salah satu fans-mu! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!"

"Memang tidak," ujar Draco kalem, menggigit apel dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang. "Aku tidak akan menjadikan mereka gadisku. Aku sudah memilikimu. Oh, apa itu artinya kamu setuju menjadi gadisku?"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG BEGITU!"

"Kamu sudah menjadi gadisku sejak kamu mencuri sesuatu dariku,"

"Oh ya? Apa yang aku curi darimu?"

Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih dagu Ginny dan berbisik. "Nafasku,"

Perlahan semburat merah merayapi wajah Ginny. "Uurrgh! Kita pergi, Alex!"

Ginny menjejalkan perkamen dan bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan Draco. Alex tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Ginny, mendekap seluruh barang bawaannya.

Draco hanya terkekeh. "Kita lihat nanti, Ginevra. Kamu akan menjadi milikku,"

* * *

Hermione Granger tersenyum sendiri membaca surat dari Harry. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak Hermione berada di Hogwarts. Rasanya berbeda sekali tanpa Harry dan Ron. Apalagi sebagai Ketua Murid, Hermione tidak lagi tidur di asrama Gryffindor, melainkan di menara khusus Ketua Murid bersama Zacharias Smith. Tapi ia masih sesekali mengunjungi Menara Gryffindor, seperti sekarang, Hermione menikmati mengerjakan tugas di depan perapian.

Suara lukisan yang mengayun dan hentakkan kaki membuat Hermione mendongak sejenak dari surat Harry. Ia melihat Ginny berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dan membanting tas ke sofa, sebelum terduduk di samping Hermione, menggerutu dengan kening menempel di meja.

"Ginny, ada apa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Malfoy," gerutu Ginny.

Hermione mengulum senyum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Draco mengejar-ngejar Ginny. Bahkan sudah ada taruhan mengenai kapan Pangeran Slytherin itu bisa memenangkan hati sang Putri Gryffindor. Diam-diam Hermione mengikuti taruhan itu.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu Ginny," kata Hermione, kembali membaca surat dari Harry.

Ginny melirik Hermione sebal. "Mana mungkin! Dia hanya senang menggodaku!"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Aku rasa tidak,"

"Urrgghh! Kenapa semua orang berbicara seperti itu!" Ginny bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar tas dan berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ginny mengingatkannya pada Ron. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ron, sepertinya Hermione harus menulis surat padanya dan memberitahunya tentang Draco dan taruhan itu. Siapa tahu dia berminat, betul kan?

* * *

Kunjungan ke Hogsmaede adalah sesuatu yang semua orang tunggu-tunggu. Termasuk Ginny. Kecuali hari ini. Beberapa hari belakangan dia sangat kesal karena Draco Malfoy terus menerus mengganggunya. Sampai akhirnya Draco menawarkan satu kesepakatan:

"Satu kali kencan dan jika kamu masih tidak menyukaiku setelah itu, bilang saja dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. _Deal_?"

Tentu saja Ginny menyetujui itu. Toh Ginny tidak akan menyukai kencannya dengan Malfoy. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukai kencannya bersama Malfoy? Tidak mungkin. Setelah hari ini, dia akan terbebas dari Malfoy.

Ginny berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Hermione dan Zachary mendata orang-orang yang pergi ke Hogsmaede. Beberapa anak kembali ke kastil dengan muka cemberut, mungkin Hermione menolak memberinya ijin ke Hogsmaede.

"Hey Ginny. Kenapa dengan mukamu? Tidak senang dengan kunjungan ke Hogsmaede?" tanya Hermione, heran melihat Ginny cemberut.

"Aku pergi dengan Malfoy," jawab Ginny setengah menggerutu.

Zachary bersiul. "Akhirnya, eh? Mulai menyukainya?"

"Diam Smith. Ini bukan urusanmu,"

Zachary hanya terkekeh dan kembali mendata anak-anak kelas tiga Ravenclaw yang menghampirinya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tenang. Kamu akan mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan,"

"_Kamu _akan mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan. Harry datang kan?"

Wajah Hermione bersemu. "Bagaimana kamu—"

"Harry memberitahuku. Dia Ron dan Luna akan datang. Tapi aku cukup yakin Harry akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dimana kalian tidak bisa diganggu. Atau cukup memakai _Invisible Cloak _miliknya," Ginny menyeringai jahil. Puas melihat wajah Hermione yang semakin memerah.

Tapi seringai itu hilang ketika Ginny mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hari yang indah," Draco menghela nafas, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Selamat pagi Granger, Smith,"

"Pagi Malfoy," kata Zacharias, masih menunduk menandai list di tangannya.

"Pagi Draco," mata Hermione melirik Ginny yang sedang mencibir. Ia mengulum senyum.

"Jadi, Ginny. Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Draco, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ginny.

Ginny melirik uluran tangan Draco dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kita pergi sekarang," gumamnya, berjalan cepat melewati Hermione dan Zacharias, meninggalkan Draco.

"Ouch. Dingin sekali," Zacharias meringis. Dia menatap Draco iba. "Semoga beruntung dengan itu,"

Draco melambaikan tangannya ringan. "Dia akan menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku," ujarnya ringan sebelum berlari menyusul Ginny.

Zacharias menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa dia selalu percaya diri begitu?"

Hermione tertawa. "Dia seorang Malfoy. Kurasa dia memang selalu seperti itu," _oooh Harry akan senang mendengar ini!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl Is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Ginny lebih banyak diam, sementara Draco lebih banyak bicara. Mulai dari menanyakan hal-hal sepele pada Ginny, seperti apa warna kesukaannya atau musim favoritnya. Yang tentunya dijawab Ginny dengan sangat singkat. Draco hanya nyegir.

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Three Broomstick?" tanya Draco. "Atau kamu mau kita pergi ke Madam Puddifoot?" seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua alisnya naik turun.

"_Jangan pernah mengajakku ke Madam Puddifoot,_" kata Ginny pelan dan tajam. Dia mendelik pada Draco.

Draco tetap nyengir. "Three Broomstick kalau begitu,"

Draco menarik tangan Ginny ke arah Three Broomstick. Ginny protes dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Draco tidak bereaksi dan kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan Three Broomstick, Draco berjalan mendahului Ginny dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_My Lady,_" kata Draco sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia menunggu Ginny masuk ke dalam sebelum ia mengikutinya dan membiarkan pintu tertutup.

Seulas senyum tersembunyi di sudut bibir Ginny. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tidak Michael Corner, tidak Dean Thomas dan bahkan Harry Potter pun tidak.

Mereka melihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari meja yang kosong. Namun yang mereka temukan adalah Hermione yang melambai dengan semangat pada mereka. Draco hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sementara Ginny berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey, kalian! Duduklah disini, tempat yang lain penuh," kata Hermione sambil bergeser ke kiri, memberi tempat untuk Ginny sementara Draco mengambil kursi dari meja sebelah, memaksa Harry yang duduk di sampingnya ikut bergeser.

"Weasley, Potter," kata Draco, mengangguk pada Ron dan Harry.

"Malfoy," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil.

Ron menggumam tidak jelas. Tapi Luna menyikutnya pelan dan menatapnya dengan alis kanan terangkat. Ron mendengus dan akhirnya berkata. "Hey,"

Draco tidak mengidahkan Ron dan berpaling pada Ginny. "Aku mau mengambil Butterbeer dan memesan makanan. Kamu mau apa?"

"Umm. Hanya Butterbeer, aku rasa," Ginny membuka tasnya. "Uangnya…."

Draco menyentuh tangan Ginny. "Tidak usah," kata Draco sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Ginny berkedip, menatap punggung Draco yang menjauh.

"Dia cukup manis. Iya kan Gin?" komentar Hermione setelah Draco keluar dari zona pendengaran.

Ron mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Dia _Malfoy. _Malfoy tidak manis,"

"Aku rasa dia cukup manis," sahut Luna. "Aku melihatnya membukakan pintu untukmu Ginny. Ronald tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku,"

"Yeah. Harry juga," kata Hermione, nyengir.

"Hey!" protes Ron dan Harry.

Hermione tertawa pelan dan mengecup pipi Harry. "Kamu masih manis,"

"Yah. Dia cukup…manis. Aku rasa," gumam Ginny.

"APA?!" , "Wow," , "Oh Ginny," Ron, Harry dan Luna berkata bersamaan.

Hermione hanya tersenyum geli. Ia menyelipkan rambut Ginny ke belakang telinganya. "Jadi apa akhirnya Draco berhasil meluluhkan hatimu?"

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku hanya mengatakan Malfoy orang yang baik dan aku rasa aku telah salah menilainya selama ini. Dia menyebalkan, tapi baik," dahi Ginny berkerut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. "Oke itu tadi agak aneh,"

"Jadi kamu tidak menyukai Draco?" tanya Harry.

Ginny menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku rasa tidak menyukai Malfoy,"

"Dia akan menyukainya," sahut Luna.

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan menyukainya!" kata Ron, jelas-jelas tidak menyukai bayangan Ginny bersama Draco. _Hell, _Ron lebih memilih Harry menjadi adik iparnya dibandingkan Draco. Tapi melihat bagaimana Harry melihat Hermione, dia tahu Harry tidak akan memilih Ginny.

"Mau bertaruh?" tantang Harry, nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Sepuluh galleon, Ginny akan menikahi Draco,"

"Yang benar saja!" gerutu Ron, tapi tetap meraih uluran tangan Harry.

Ginny memutar mata. "Hey, aku masih disini. Aku bisa mendengar semua itu. Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan menikahi Draco, Harry?"

"Dia memanggilnya Draco bukan Malfoy lagi!" seru Harry dengan semangat.

Semburat pink terlihat di pipi Ginny. "Aku keceplosan!"

"Aww, lihat. Wajahnya merah. Itu manis," goda Harry lagi. Hermione menyikut Harry pelan, tapi ikut tersenyum.

Wajah Ginny semakin memerah. Tapi sebelum ia bisa membalas Harry, Draco kembali dengan dua gelas Butterbeer dan sepiring besar kentang goreng melayang di depannya. Percakapan itu berhenti begitu saja, digantikan dengan obrolan seputar Quidditch yang tentu saja dimulai oleh Harry dan Ron.

Hari itu berakhir dengan cukup menyenangkan. Harry, Ron dan Luna mengantar mereka sampai depan gerbang Hogwarts.

Ginny berpamitan dengan Harry, Ron dan Luna yang harus segera kembali ke London. Ron dan Harry mewanti-wanti pada Ginny untuk tidak membiarkan Piala Asrama Quidditch jatuh ke asrama lain. Ginny, yang tahun ini memegang posisi sebagai Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, memutar matanya. Tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan Ron juga mewanti-wanti padanya untuk menjauh dari Draco. Ginny hanya memutar matanya. Harry nyengir. Luna hanya senyum dan mengingatkannya untuk menjauh dari Nargle dan Wrackspurt—apapun itu.

Ginny melihat Hermione memeluk Ron dan Luna, mengingatkan mereka untuk sering mengirim surat dan berjanji untuk menghabiskan natal bersama. Ginny tersenyum kecil saat Harry memeluk Hermione erat, menciumnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Mereka terlihat manis, pikir Ginny. Tepukan di bahu Ginny membuatnya menoleh.

Draco tersenyum padanya dan meraih tangan Ginny, menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang," kata Draco, sembari tersenyum. Bukan senyum sombong yang biasa Ginny lihat, tapi seulas senyum yang terlihat sangat tulus.

"Aku bisa bertaruh bahwa kamu masih tidak menyukaik. Bukan begitu?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Ginny pelan. Mata kelabunya menatap Ginny dalam. Ginny menahan nafas, tatapannya begitu intens.

"Dan aku berjanji padamu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini. Aku selalu menepati janjiku, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini,"

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu menggelitik dalam diri Ginny setelah ia mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak merasa senang atau lega, tapi kosong. Ada apa?

"Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan ini. Walau itu hanya satu kali," bisik Draco.

Draco meraih dagu Ginny dan menariknya pelan. Jarak di antara mereka menyempit. Ginny bisa merasakan nafas Draco di wajahnya, ketika akhirnya bibirnya dan bibir Draco bersentuhan.

Ginny menutup matanya. Sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutnya, sensasi aneh yang dia tidak kenal sebelumnya. Tidak ketika dia mencium Dean, Michael atau Harry. Kali ini berbeda. Berbeda dalam arti yang bagus. Ginny bisa mendengar Hermione dan Luna memekik, Ron berseru protes dan Harry yang menyuruh Ron diam. Tapi Ginny tidak peduli, dia hanya menikmati kembang api di kepalanya dan semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Draco.

Ginny hampir mengeluh ketika Draco melepaskannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ginny,"

Dan begitu saja, Draco berjalan menjauh dari Ginny, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Draco tidak melihat Ginny menoleh menatapnya, dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dadanya. Draco tidak melihat bagaimana Ginny menatapnya saat itu.

Dia hanya berjalan menjauh.

Ginny mencengkram t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Tepat di bawah kepalan tangannya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat.

_Ada apa denganku?_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Hampir seminggu lewat sejak kunjungan Hogsmaede dan Ginny tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Draco. Kecuali ketika berpapasan di lorong. Kalau dulu Draco biasanya menggoda Ginny, melontarkan lelucon untuk membuat Ginny tertawa, sekarang dia hanya mengangguk sopan dan berjalan cepat melewatinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk menjauh dari Ginny.

Pikiran Ginny penuh dengan pertandingan Quidditch pertama hari sabtu ini. Bagaimanapun dia berjanji pada Harry dan Ron untuk tidak membiarkan asrama lain mendapatkan piala tahun ini.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Hermione saat makan malam.

Ginny, masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch karena ia baru saja selesai latihan, menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hermione berjengit melihatnya.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan seperti itu!" tegur Hermione. "Kau mulai terlihat seperti Ron,"

Ginny menelan makanannya dan menyeruput jus labu. "Aku bilang, latihannya baik-baik saja. Tim kita akan bermain dengan baik. Sayangnya, Harry tidak kembali," Ginny menghela nafas. "Tidak ada Seeker sebaik Harry,"

"Yeah. Tapi aku yakin kita akan menang. Kita melawan siapa?"

"Slytherin," gumam Ginny. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Oh,"

Hermione tidak lagi berbicara tentang Quidditch selama sisa makan malam, membuat Ginny diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Mereka membicarakan bermacam-macam hal. Mulai dari Kingsley yang kini menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir dan meminta Hermione bekerja di Kementerian setelah lulus. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor baru, yang tidak lain adalah kakak Ginny sendiri, Charles Weasley, yang meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Rumania setelah perang. Charlie mengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan Hagrid kembali ke posisinya semula. George yang akhirnya bisa datang ke toko walau dia hanya diam di kantornya seharian dan membiarkan Ron berurusan dengan pelanggan, itu suatu kemajuan mengingat sebelumnya ia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Mereka berpisah di depan pintu Aula Besar. Hermione harus pergi ke menaranya dan Ginny harus pergi ke kamar mandi Prefect, dia tidak mau tidur sebelum mandi setelah seharian berlatih bersama tim Gryffindor.

Ginny berbelok di lorong ketika ia mendengar suara perempuan mengikik. Dia berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat tertawa pelan, ia menarik-narik tangan seseorang. Ginny tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu di keremangan malam. Tapi ia cukup mengenali siapa sosok yang sedang bersamanya. Mata melebar melihat sosok yang ditarik gadis itu. Draco. Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan berbicara sesuatu. Draco tersenyum.

Dari tempat Ginny berdiri ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Draco menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya dan ketika gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Draco.

Ginny langsung membuang muka. Tenggorokannya tercekat, nafasnya tertahan dan ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ginny tidak mengerti, kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

Ginny kembali mengintip dari balik pilar dan mendapati lorong sudah kosong. Draco dan gadis itu sudah menghilang. Jadi ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar mandi Prefect.

Otaknya terus menerus memutar apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya.

Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa Draco menciumnya seperti dia mencium Ginny?

Hanya memikirkan itu membuat rasa sakit itu kembali merayapi Ginny. Ginny merasakan satu tetes airmata menuruni pipinya, ia mengusapnya dengan kasar dan mulai berlari. Bukan ke kamar mandi Prefect, tapi kembali ke menara Gryffindor.

* * *

"Astoria, ayolah. Kalau seseorang melihat kita, mereka akan memulai gosip tentang kita," Draco mengeluh walau ia membiarkan Astoria menarik-narik tangannya.

Astoria nyengir. Mata biru kehijauannya berkilat jahil. "Aw Draco. Bilang saja kau tidak mau Weasley melihat kita dan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang kita," godanya sambil mencolek dahu Draco.

Draco bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Aku tidak mengatakan—"

"Yeah yeah. Kau tidak mengatakan itu tapi matamu mengatakan itu," Astoria tersenyum geli. "Kau masih menyukainya dan itu sangat jelas terlihat, Draco,"

Draco memutar matanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Astoria?"

"Theo memintamu untuk jadi Pendamping Pria,"

"Dan dia memintamu untuk menanyakan itu padaku?" Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Sebenarnya, dia baru niat untuk bicara denganmu akhir minggu ini. Tapi Daphne sudah menceritakan semua itu padaku," kata Astoria polos.

Draco tertawa. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu antusias?"

"Daphne memintaku untuk menjadi Pendamping Wanita. Dan aku tidak mau berdansa dengan Blaise Zabini. Jadi, ya, aku lebih senang ketika kau menjadi Pendamping Pria," Astoria berhenti di depan Draco dan menatap Draco dengan ekspresi serius. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau mau menjadi Pendamping Pria,"

Draco tertawa, dia menyelipkan rambut Astoria yang menghalangi matanya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku berjanji,"

Astoria memekik girang dan melemparkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Draco. "Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih!"

Draco hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Aku berjanji pada temanku, aku akan membantunya mengerjakan peer transfigurasi," kata Astoria.

Draco mengangguk. "Oke. Aku antar kau kesana,"

Astoria menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu jalan kesana malam-malam begini. Daphne akan jelas-jelas membunuhku,"

Astoria tertawa pelan. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Draco dan mereka berdua berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong Hogwarts yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Kau tahu Drake. Aku rasa kau seharusnya tidak menyerah soal Weasley secepat itu,"

Draco terkejut mendengar kata-kata Astoria itu. "Kenapa?"

"Dia menyukaimu,"

Draco mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Dia menolakku. _Berkali-kali. _Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku,"

"Aku seorang perempuan dan aku _tahu _ketika seorang perempuan jatuh cinta. Dan Weasley menyukaimu. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya," Astoria nyengir pada Draco.

"Aku rasa tidak,"

"Kurasa ya. Dan siapa yang lebih pintar diantara kita berdua?" tanya Astoria. Ia melepaskan tangan Draco dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Draco tertawa. "Kau lebih pintar,"

"Itu benar! Jadi, pikirkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Jangan menyerah pada Weasley. Dia menyukaimu,"

Astoria melambai pada Draco sebelum memanjat lukisan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Draco menghela nafas, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana, ia berpikir panjang selama perjalanannya menuju Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin malam itu.

_Tidak mungkin._

_Mungkinkah Astoria benar?_

* * *

Hari pertandingan Quidditch pertama akhirnya tiba. Ginny dan anggota timnya terlihat sangat gugup. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch pertama mereka setelah perang.

Mereka masuk ke lapangan. Madam Hooch meminta kapten kedua tim untuk maju ke depan. Ginny melangkah ke depan, begitu pula dengan Draco. Draco tersenyum pada Ginny saat ia mengulurkan tangannya. Ginny membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum tipis, Ginny menolak menatap mata Draco. Draco terlihat bingung, tapi ia tidak bisa bertanya karena Madam Hooch keburu meminta mereka untuk naik ke atas sapu.

Peluit dibunyikan dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Quaffle di tangan Kapten Gryffindor! Dioper ke Creevey, kembali ke Weasley! Weasley melempar dan masuk! 10 poin untuk Gryffindor!"

Stadium bergetar dengan suara dari para siswa Gryffindor yang bersorak gembira saat Ginny melempar Quaffle melewati Keeper Slytherin. Dennis Creevey bersorak, melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Suara peluit kembali terdengar, kali ini Quaffle berada di tangan Slytherin. Tapi Ginny terlalu lihai (dengan 4 kakak laki-laki pemain Quidditch, tentu Ginny sudah lihai dalam bermain Quidditch). Ginny dengan mudah merebut Quaffle dari tangan Slytherin dan kembali memasukkannya ke gawang. Para siswa Gryffindor meneriakkan "Weasley! Weasley!" berulang-ulang kali.

Ginny tidak tahu pasti pertandingan sudah berjalan selama berapa lama. Dia terlalu sibuk memastikan bahwa asramanya memenangkan pertandingan. Ketika sekali lagi ia memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang Slytherin, dia mendengar Damian Heywood berbicara.

"Lagi! 110 untuk Gryffindor dan 40 untuk Slytherin! Fyuh! Kalian Slytherin harus lebih giat lagi. Kalah dari Gryffindor, pfft, yang benar saja!"

"Mr Heywood!"

"Oops! Maaf Professor McGonagall!"

Ginny tertawa pelan. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lee Jordan dulu.

"OH! Kapten Malfoy menemukan Snitch! Dia sedang mengejarnya! Maju Malfoy!" teriak Heywood yang memang seorang Slytherin itu.

Ginny melihat ke sekeliling, hingga matanya menangkap sosok Draco yang sedang memacu sapunya mengelilingi stadium. Norman Fincher, Seeker Gryffindor yang baru, mengikuti tidak jauh di belakangnya. Ginny menggeleng pelan, dia berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dalam menambah angka Gryffindor.

"Ginny, _pass_!" teriak Dennis sambil melemparkan Quafflenya pada Ginny.

Dengan sigap Ginny menangkap Quaffle tersebut dan memacu sapunya melewati pemain-pemain Slytherin yang berusaha menghadangya. Ginny menukik kemudian membelok tajam, mengecoh pemain yang lain dan menimbulkan paduan suara 'oohh' dari Stadium.

"Woohoo! Gerakan yang bagus Weasley! _Man, _dia tidak hanya hebat dalam Quidditch tapi juga pintar dan _seksi_," Heywood terkekeh. "Fakta menarik di sini, Weasley dulu pernah pacaran dengan Harry Potter! Ya, _the _Harry Potter. Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa mereka—"

"Mr Heywood! Ini _bukan _acara gosip! Tetap pada tugasmu!"

"_Aye _Professor!"

Ginny menghiraukan kicauan Heywood dan kembali melempar Quafflenya.

"10 poin lagi untuk Gryffindor!"

"Ginny!"

Ginny menoleh ke arah suara, dia melihat Draco menukik cepat ke arahnya.

"AWAS!"

Sebelum Ginny menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah Bludger melayang dan mengenainya tepat di sisi wajahnya. Ginny menyadari dirinya terlempar dari sapunya, dari ketinggian puluhan meter.

_Tidak mungkin…._

Ginny kehilangan kesadaran.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl is Mine**

**by **

**nessh**

* * *

Yang pertama Ginny lihat ketika ia membuka matanya adalah rambut merah dan senyum lega dari kakaknya, Charlie. Selain itu, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, membuatnya mengerang pelan dan menutup matanya lagi untuk menahan sakit.

Charlie berteriak, memanggil Madam Pomfrey tanpa beranjak dari sisi Ginny. Ia menggenggam tangan Ginny erat dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Aku disini. Aku disini Ginny,"

Nafas Ginny memburu. Dia ingin sekali menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

"Ayo _dear, _minum ini, ini akan mengurangi sakitnya," kata Madam Pomfrey, menyodorkan gelas pada Ginny.

"Biar aku," kata Charlie, mengambil gelas dari tangan Madam Pomfrey.

Charlie kemudian membantu Ginny duduk dan perlahan meminumkan ramuan itu ke mulut Ginny.

Ginny mengernyit. Rasa ramuan itu sungguh pahit, ia ingin memuntahkan apa yang ia minum. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dan Ginny lega ia tidak melakukannya. Karena sakit yang ia rasakan berkurang seiring dengan banyaknya ramuan yang ia minum.

"Lebih baik kan _dear_?" tanya Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih Madam Pomfrey," kata Charlie.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan mengingatkan Charlie untuk memanggilnya jika terjadi sesuatu, kemudian pergi ke ruangannya, meninggalkan kedua Weasley sendirian.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Gin?"

"Pusing,"

Charlie tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Kepalamu terhantam Bludger cukup keras dan membuatmu tidur selama tiga hari,"

"Tiga hari?! Bagaimana dengan Quidditch?!"

"Gryffindor menang. Gadis itu, Torrens, menangkap Snitch tidak lama setelah Malfoy membawamu kemari,"

Ginny terkejut. "Draco membawaku kemari?"

"Oh yeah. Dia menangkapmu sebelum kepalamu menghantam tanah dari ketinggian hampir 100 meter dan membawamu kemari," jelas Charlie, diam-diam takjub dengan ekspresi Ginny. "Oh, dia juga datang kemari setiap hari untuk mengecekmu. Menurut perhitunganku, dia akan datang sebentar lagi,"

Ginny mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menoleh begitu mendengar pintu terbuka. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

Charlie nyengir lebar. "_Well. _Karena kau baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Apa? Kemana?!" Ginny kembali menatap Charlie.

Charlie tertawa pelan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi kiri adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Aku harus mengajar, Gin. Lagipula," Charlie mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ginny untuk berbisik. "Aku yakin kau membutuhkan—privasi,"

Wajah Ginny memerah lagi. Charlie tertawa kecil, ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Siang Mr Malfoy," sapa Charlie saat melewati Draco.

Draco mengangguk. "Professor Weasley,"

Charlie melempar tatapan jahil pada Ginny sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Dalam hati, Ginny mengutuk sikap kakak keduanya itu.

Draco berdiri di ujung ranjang Ginny jadi ia bisa menatap lurus pada Ginny. "Hey,"

"Hey,"

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Jadi…kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, untuk menolongku,"

"Aku tidak berbuat banyak,"

"Kau menyelamatku. Dan karena itu, aku berterima kasih, Draco,"

Draco tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Ginny memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Selama ini, Ginny selalu memanggilnya 'Malfoy' terkadang '_Ferret_' kalau dia sedang kesal. Tapi Draco? Ini pertama kalinya. Draco hampir yakin ia salah dengar. Tapi ketika ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar, Madam Pomfrey menghampiri mereka.

"Waktunya untuk pemeriksaan. Jujur saja, aku benci Quidditch. Setiap tahun minimal satu pemain dari setiap pertandingan dikirim kemari," Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas keras. "Dan Potter, dia masuk kemari minimal 1 kali setiap tahunnya. Untuk berbagai alasan yang hanya Merlin tahu kenapa!"

Ginny tertawa pelan. Dia tahu kenapa Harry sering bertemu Madam Pomfrey.

"Umm, aku harus pergi," ujar Draco ragu. "Tapi—umm—sampai nanti,"

"Sampai nanti Draco,"

Dan itulah, Ginny menjawab pertanyaan tidak terucap Draco. Dia benar-benar memanggilnya Draco.

* * *

Hermione mengunjungi Ginny tidak lama setelah Draco pergi. Dia terlihat sangat gembira ketika melihat Ginny sudah sadar dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Hermione menaruh tas dan tumpukan buku di meja samping ranjang Ginny (Ginny takjub dengan jumlah buku yang dibaca Hermione setiap harinya).

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ginny?" tanya Hermione, duduk di sisi ranjang Ginny.

"Baik. Pusing tapi baik,"

"Tadi aku bertemu Madam Pomfrey. Kau bisa keluar besok,"

"Oh syukurlah! Aku tidak akan tahan kalau harus ada disini lama-lama!"

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, kau dan Ron memiliki cukup banyak kesamaan,"

Ginny mendengus.

"Kau tahu Draco menyelamatkanmu benar?"

Ginny mengangguk. "Charlie sempat cerita padaku. Dia bilang Draco menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh,"

"Ya itu benar. Dia sangat panik ketika kau hampir terjatuh. Dia bahkan meninggalkan pertandingan demi membawamu kemari,"

"Apa?!"

Kedua alis Hermione terangkat. "Charlie tidak memberitahumu?" Ginny menggeleng. "Draco meninggalkan pertandingan. Dia menolak untuk kembali kesana dan menemanimu semalaman disini,"

Ginny terhenyak. Kenapa Draco mau melakukan hal itu untuknya?

_Karena dia _menyukaimu _bodoh, _kata suara dalam hatinya.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau memberinya kesempatan. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu," Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Ginny sekilas. "Dan aku kau mulai peduli padanya juga,"

* * *

Ginny sangat senang ketika ia akhirnya bisa keluar dari Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey mengingatkannya berkali-kali untuk lebih berhati-hati saat bermain Qudditch dan sebelum keluar, Ginny mendengar Madam Pomfrey menggerutu tentang 'tidak pernah ada yang mendengarkannya'. Ginny hanya mengulum senyum.

Lorong sangat sepi ketika Ginny keluar dari Hospital Wing. Kemudian Ginny ingat, hari ini adalah hari minggu dan masih pagi hari. Tidak ada yang bangun sepagi itu di hari minggu. Oke, kecuali Harry dan Hermione. Ginny sering mendapati mereka sudah asyik di sisi danau hampir setiap minggu pagi. Kadang mereka mengobrol, kadang mereka hanya diam menikmati hening yang nyaman. Jadi ia tidak terkejut mendapati Hermione sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor di Aula Besar, asyik membaca Daily Prophet.

"Pagi Hermione," sapa Ginny sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hermione dan menyomot sepotong roti bakar.

Hermione menurunkan korannya. "Hey Gin! Aku kira Madam Pomfrey baru akan melepaskanmu nanti siang. Aku berniat menjemputmu setelah sarapan,"

"Aku minta pada Madam Pomfrey untuk dilepaskan lebih cepat dan dia mengijinkan," sahut Ginny riang. Ia memenuhi piringnya dengan _bacon _dan roti bakar.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu pergi siang ini. Harry datang berkunjung lagi dan mungkin Ron akan datang juga. Mereka tidak berhenti mencemaskanmu beberapa hari belakangan, jadi aku yakin mereka akan sangat senang melihatmu,"

"Kita boleh meninggalkan Hogwarts?"

"Kita tidak pergi. _Mereka _yang datang kemari. Professor McGonagall memberi mereka ijin khusus untuk mengunjungimu,"

Ginny tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak itu. Ron memang menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap kakak laki-laki Ginny dan ia menyayanginya. Dan Harry sudah menjadi teman yang sangat baik bagi Ginny, jadi bagaimana mungkin Ginny menolak bertemu dengan mereka?

"Tentu! Aku akan sangat senang bertemu mereka,"

Hermione tersenyum. Dia memberitahu Ginny untuk menemuinya di depan Aula Besar sebelum tengah hari sementara ia dan Zacharias harus menemui Professor McGonagall terlebih dahulu. Ginny mengiyakan, lagipula dia butuh mandi. Dia sudah lama tidak mandi. Sejak pertandingan Quidditch dan itu hampir seminggu yang lalu. Ginny akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mandi.

Hermione menyelesaikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu dan pergi menyeret Zacharias yang belum menyelesaikan sarapannya untuk menemui McGonagall. Ginny masih asyik dengan jus labu dan _bacon_ sambil membaca Daily Prophet yang dipinjamnya dari Hermione.

Di halaman pertama Daily Prophet terpampang foto Lucius Malfoy, Theo dan beberapa Pelahap Maut lain dalam seragam Azkaban berjajar di depan ruang sidang. Di artikel tersebut dijelaskan bahwa semua mantan Pelahap Maut tersebut baru selesai menjalani sidang dengan keputusan semua mantan Pelahap Maut tersebut akan dipenjara seumur hidup mereka.

Mata Ginny menyusuri meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco membaca koran yang sama dengan Ginny. Wajah Draco dingin dan kaku.

Mungkin dia membaca bagian yang sama, pikir Ginny.

Ketika Draco setengah membanting Daily Prophet ke lantai dan beranjak dari meja Slytherin, Ginny tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut bangkit dari meja Gryffindor dan berlari mengejar Draco.

"Malfoy! Tunggu!"

Draco berhenti berjalan, namun tidak menoleh.

Ginny berhenti dua langkah di belakang Draco. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. "Kau—kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maumu?" Draco balas bertanya, masih berdiri memunggungi Ginny.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Daily Prophet—mereka—jangan pedulikan apa yang mereka bilang. Kau tahu lebih banyak dibanding mereka,"

Draco tertawa getir. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Weasley,"

Ginny berjengit mendengar Draco memanggilnya Weasley. Dia tidak pernah mendengarnya mengatakan itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Orang-orang pikir mereka harus dibunuh. _Dia. Ayahku. _Beberapa orang berpikir bahwa seharusnya ibuku juga dihukum. _Aku _harus dihukum. Maksudku, mereka benar, kau tahu mereka benar," Draco menoleh, matanya menatap nanar pada Ginny. "Aku bukan orang yang baik. Keluargaku telah berbuat hal buruk. Tapi,"

Draco menelan ludah. "Sejak Potter menyelamatkanku dan ibuku. Aku—aku berusaha, _benar-benar _berusaha, untuk berubah. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang Potter berikan padaku dengan baik. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang baik. Aku bukan ayahku! Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi Pelahap Maut, tidak pernah mau menjadi pembunuh. Tapi banyak orang percaya bahwa aku sama dengan ayahku. Hanya seorang pembunuh,"

"Draco," Ginny mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap bahu Draco pelan. "Kau bukan pembunuh. Kau _memang _orang yang baik. Jika mereka tidak melihatnya berarti mereka orang bodoh,"

"Tidak, Ginny. Mereka benar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi orang yang baik. Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu atau keluargamu atau Potter atau Granger dengan baik. Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat hidup kalian menderita,"

"Tapi kau berubah, benar? Kau berubah. Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua,"

"Orang di Daily Prophet tidak setuju,"

"Persetan dengan Daily Prophet! Mereka hanya ingin cerita yang bagus! _Kita _yang benar-benar menjalani cerita itu, _kita _yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Kita, _bukan _mereka_. Jadi," Ginny menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Draco. "Bangun! Malfoy yang aku kenal tidak akan jatuh hanya karena sebuah koran,"

Draco tertawa lemah. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menempelkan dahinya di bahu kiri Ginny. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ginny.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku membutuhkan ini sekarang," bisik Draco, nafasnya terasa hangat di tengkuk Ginny.

Ginny terkejut, tapi mengangguk pelan. Satu tangannya mengusap punggung dan tangan yang lain mengusap rambut Draco. Ginny menyukai itu. Dia merasa hangat.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kilatan di ujung lorong dan seringai lebar seseorang.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

_Tidak ada yang menyadari kilatan di ujung lorong dan seringai lebar seseorang._

0oooo0oooo0

Draco sedang dalam _mood _yang sangat baik.

Dia tidak peduli Slytherin kalah dalam pertandingan Qudditch 2 minggu lalu. Atau detensi yang diterimanya dari Professor Flitwick karena Draco ketiduran di dalam kelas. Kenapa?

Gampang saja.

Draco baru saja memenangkan Galleon karena, sesuai perhitungannya, Ravenclaw mengalahkan Hufflepuff. Selain itu, seorang gadis tidak lagi mendorongnya menjauh atau mendelik setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Ya, Draco merasa hari-harinya sangat baik.

Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Hogsmaede terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin tiba. Draco tidak bisa pergi ke Hogsmaede karena harus mendatangi detensi bersama Flitwick. Tapi Draco tidak akan protes. Toh dia tidak memiliki janji atau kegiatan apapun di Hogsmaede.

Sampai dia melihat Ginny berjalan bersama Hermione.

Draco menyeringai lebar dan berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Ginny! Selamat pagi Granger!" sapa Draco, berhenti tepat di hadapan Ginny dan Hermione.

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya takjub. "Pagi Draco. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat,"

"Yeah. Aku harus pergi ke Flitwick. Detensi," kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahu. Terlihat tidak peduli.

"Benarkah? _Itu _yang membuatmu bersemangat?" Ginny menatapnya heran.

Draco hanya nyengir dan pamit karena dia hampir terlambat bertemu Flitwick.

"Dia aneh," gumam Ginny begitu Draco menghilang di tikungan.

Hermione tertawa. "Cinta merubah semua orang, Ginevra," wajah Ginny bersemu. Hermione nyengir dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Ginny. "Ayo, kita nikmati kunjungan Hogsmaede terakhir kita sebelum natal,"

0oooo0oooo0

Hari ini, Hogwarts Express akan membawa anak-anak kembali ke London untuk menghabiskan liburan natal bersama keluarga dan teman masing-masing. Mereka yang tidak meninggalkan Hogwarts, tetap tertidur lelap di ranjang masing-masing, menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka tidak dikejar-kejar jadwal. Sementara mereka yang pulang kalang kabut karena bangun kesiangan atau belum menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa pulang atau kombinasi dari keduanya.

Ginny masih tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Udara musim dingin membuatnya menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Ginny akan menghabiskan natal bersama keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak terburu-buru karena dia tidak akan pergi ke The Burrow menggunakan kereta. Baik Ginny dan Hermione sudah mendapatkan lisensi Apparate mereka masing-masing, jadi mereka hanya tinggal pergi ke Hogsmaede dan ber-Apparate langsung ke The Burrow. Walau Hermione pribadi lebih senang menggunakan kereta karena tidak membutuhkan banyak energy jika dibandingkan dengan Apparate, tapi mengalah setelah Ginny membujuknya untuk ber-Apparate saja.

"Gin, bangun," suara Hermione menggetarkan gendang telinga Ginny.

Ginny menggumam, "Nanti, Mum," dan berguling. Kini dia tidur telungkup dengan kedua tangan di bawah bantal.

Hermione menghela nafas. Ginny sangat mengingatkannya pada Ron. Dulu, Hermione membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk membangunkan Ron dan waktu itu Ron bangun bukan karena Hermione, tapi karena wangi _pancake _buatan Molly.

"Gin, bangun!" Hermione mengguncang bahu Ginny.

"'Gi, Herms," gumam Ginny lagi. Menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus naik kereta. Bangunlah Gin," Hermione mulai putus asa.

"Kita—nyem nyem—_apparate_—nyem,"

"Tidak bisa. Professor McGonagall memintaku naik kereta. Tugas Ketua Murid,"

Ginny menurunkan bantalnya. Kedua matanya tertutup tapi bibirnya cemberut.

"Ayolah Gin. Kereta akan pergi kurang lebih setengah jam lagi,"

"Baiklah!"

Dengan berat hati Ginny bangkit dari kasur. Menguap lebar ketika dia mengambil jubah tidurnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

0ooooo0oooo0

Ginny bisa membuat _list _tentang hal apa saja yang membuatnya benci naik Hogwarts Express. Seperti:

Pertama, _lama. _Dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik ber-Apparate dari Hogsmede ke The Burrow. Tapi ketika dia menaiki kereta, dia membutuhkan beberapa jam hanya untuk mencapai Platform 9 ¾ baru ber-Apparate atau memakai Floo ke The Burrow.

Kedua, dia sendirian. Hermione pergi berpatroli beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan Ginny sendirian di kompartemennya. Secara pribadi dia menyalahkan Zacharias Smith yang mendadak batal pulang karena keluarganya tiba-tiba saja harus menghadiri suatu acara.

Ketiga, Draco Malfoy ada disini. Ya! Ginny mungkin tidak lagi membenci Draco, tapi dia tetap _menyebalkan _dan _mengganggu. _

"Terus jalan. Tidak ada yang harus dilihat disini," kata Draco pada seorang anak kelas lima yang melewati kompartemen Ginny.

Beberapa menit setelah Hermione pergi, Draco menemukannya di kompartemen ini dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ginny, dia masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan tidak beranjak sedetik pun. Ginny bisa saja menghiraukan Draco dan fokus pada majalahnya, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu jika Draco sibuk mengusir setiap anak laki-laki yang melewati kompartemen mereka karena dia kira para anak laki-laki itu sengaja melewati kompartemen mereka untuk melihat Ginny.

"Bisakah kau _diam_," gerutu Ginny tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _Seeker Weekly _terbaru miliknya yang dikirim oleh Ron.

"Apa? Aku hanya melindungi sesuatu milikku,"

Ginny menghela nafas dan menutup majalahnya keras-keras. "Apa yang terjadi dengan 'satu kencan ke Hogsmaede dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi'?"

"Itu masa lalu. Kini kau milikku lagi,"

Ginny menggerutu pelan.

Draco nyengir. "Akuilah itu Ginevra. Kau sebenarnya menikmati kehadiranku disini, benar?"

Ginny bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "AKU TIDAK—"

Pintu kompartemen terbuka. Hermione berkedip melihat situasi di dalam kompartemen. Draco yang menyeringai jahil dan wajah Ginny yang bersemu merah. Hermione mengulum senyum.

"Sepertinya kalian menikmati perjalanan kalian," goda Hermione.

"Oh itu benar," "TENTU TIDAK!"

Ginny dan Draco berkata bersamaan. Hermione tertawa.

"Oh kalian lucu sekali," kata Hermione di sela tawanya.

Draco tetap menyeringai. Ginny tetap menggerutu.

Hermione menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum kembali berkata, "Serius, aku punya sesuatu yang aku tahu akan menarik perhatian kalian,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione menyerahkan gulungan sebuah majalah pada Ginny. Bukan sembarang majalah, tapi _Witch Weekly. _Dengan foto Ginny dan Draco di sampul depannya. Ginny langsung melempar _Seeker Weekly _ke atas kursi dan menarik majalah itu dari tangan Hermione. Di foto itu, Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ginny sementara Ginny mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Draco.

"Apa itu Gin?" tanya Draco.

Ginny tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan majalah itu ke tangan Draco.

Dagu Draco jatuh dan menempel di lantai begitu dia melihat foto dan membaca _headline_. Draco cepat-cepat membuka majalah itu dan membaca satu halaman khusus yang ditujukan untuk kisah cintanya dengan Ginny.

"Bacakan untuk kami Draco," pinta Hermione.

Draco mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

0oooo0oooo0

_**The Prince of Slytherin and The Princess of Gryffindor: A Love Story**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_Ya para wanita sekalian! Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy (18) telah menemukan belahan jiwanya dalam diri Ginevra Weasley (17). Keduanya terlihat sedang berbagi momen intim di lorong Hogwarts pada satu malam dan sepertinya itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka berbagi momen seperti itu. Keduanya juga terlihat pergi bersama di Hogsmaede pada akhir pekan._

"_Mereka sudah lama berpacaran aku rasa," kata seorang sumber yang namanya tidak ingin disebut._

_Sepertinya Mr Malfoy muda tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kecantikan Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley terlihat berbinar-binar ketika berbicara dengan Mr Malfoy. Mata mereka berbinar ketika melihat satu sama lain. Semua orang yang melihat mereka bisa mengatakan kalau pasangan muda ini benar-benar tergila-gila satu sama lain._

"_Oh yeah, mereka memang _gila _dengan satu sama lain. Aku dengar mereka akan menikah," kata sumber lain._

_Miss Ginevra Weasley adalah anak ketujuh dan satu-satunya anak perempuan dari Arthur dan Molly Weasley. Dia adalah seorang Chaser dan Kapten di Tim Gryffindor juga seorang Prefect. Dia sangat cantik dan populer di antara para siswa di Hogwarts. Miss Weasley juga sahabat dari Hermione Granger (19) salah satu dari Trio Emas Gryffindor dan kekasih dari Harry Potter (18)._

_Apa ini tanda bahwa akhirnya Keluarga Malfoy akan mengakhiri tradisi mereka untuk berpasangan dengan sesame Slytherin?_

0oooo0oooo0

"Dan mereka memiliki foto-foto kita di Hogsmaede," gumam Draco.

Ginny mengeluh keras dan membenturkan dahinya ke kaca jendela kompartemennya. Dia berhenti mendadak, menarik majalah itu dari tangan Draco dan merobek-robeknya. Ginny mendengus kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," gerutu Ginny.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Sabar Ginny. Ini _Rita Skeeter. _Siapapun yang percaya pada Rita Skeeter adalah orang bodoh,"

Draco mendengus. "Jika kau mengatakan semua orang yang percaya Rita Skeeter adalah orang bodoh. Maka dua pertiga orang di Inggris adalah orang bodoh. Kau seharusnya tahu itu,"

"Apa?"

"Kita lihat nanti Granger. Kita lihat nanti,"

* * *

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

"Oh _bloody hell_,"

"Ronald Weasley! Jangan mengumpat!" tegur Molly Weasley pada putra termudanya itu.

Ron menghela nafas. "Omong kosong ini tidak berhenti! Kapan aku bisa _makan _jika mereka terus menerus berdatangan! Mum, aku bisa mati kelaparan,"

Molly memutar matanya. "Mengundur jam sarapan tidak akan membuatmu mati kelaparan,"

"Siapa bilang?! Aku akan mati,"

Ginny menghela nafas. "Selesaikan ini dan kau bisa pergi sarapan,"

"Kenapa tidak _kau _dan si Malfoy saja yang menyelesaikan ini? Aku mau makan,"

"Berhenti mengeluh Ron," sahut Ginny.

"_Bloody hell,_"

"BAIKLAH! Aku punya roti di kamarku kau bisa pergi dan memakannya!" Ginny menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan Ron dan makanan.

Wajah Ron serta merta berubah cerah. Dia menyimpan tongkatnya di saku belakang celananya, melompat dari kursi dan mengecup pipi Ginny sebelum berlari ke kamar Ginny. "Trims Gins!" seru Ron sambil menaiki tangga.

Molly memutar matanya. _Anak-anak, mereka tidak pernah berubah, _pikirnya. Tangannya tetap sibuk melambaikan tongkatnya untuk mendeteksi tumpukan surat yang masuk ke rumahnya.

Sejak artikel Rita Skeeter terbit dua hari yang lalu, The Burrow selalu kebanjiran surat. Belajar dari pengalaman Hermione saat dia mengalami hal yang sama, mereka memutuskan untuk menyortir surat-surat itu untuk mendeteksi adanya hal-hal berbahaya seperti cairan bubotuber, kutukan atau hal berbahaya lainnya. Surat-surat yang terdeteksi mengandung hal yang berbahaya dan howler langsung mereka masukkan ke perapian. Sementara sisanya bisa dibuka oleh Ginny walau ujung-ujungnya dia juga membakar semuanya suratnya.

Ginny membuka sebuah surat dan mengeluarkan perkamen di dalamnya. Dia menghela nafas, meremas perkamen itu dan melemparnya ke perapian. "_Bloody hell_," umpatnya.

Ginny dan ibunya baru selesai menyortir surat sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Ron, yang sudah selesai melahap roti milik Ginny, sudah kembali duduk di meja makan bersama Molly dan Ginny. Ron membaca Daily Prophet terbaru sambil menunggu Molly memasak sarapan.

Ginny membuka surat-surat yang sudah pasti aman tersebut sementara menunggu Molly. Sebagian besar surat yang ia terima dilempar begitu saja ke perapian. Beberapa surat lain (seperti surat dari Hollyhead Harpies yang mengundang Ginny untuk _try out _untuk posisi Chaser di tim mereka bulan depan dan surat dari teman-temannya) dia simpan di samping kanannya untuk dibalas nanti. Dan dia melihat surat dengan tulisan Hermione. Ginny membuka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan:

_Ginny,_

_Apa mereka sudah berhenti mengirim surat padamu? Aku yakin tidak. Sabarlah. Mereka akan berhenti suatu hari nanti. Waktu itu terjadi padaku, itu membutuhkan waktu satu bulan. Tapi itu semua pasti berhenti._

_Harry sangat senang disini. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi Australia. _Well, _ini pertama kalinya dia meninggalkan Inggris—oh, Harry mengatakan Hai. Tapi aku rasa Harry takut pada Dad. Aku mendapati wajahnya memucat ketika Dad mendeliknya. Syukurlah Mum tidak bersikap seperti itu atau Harry pasti sudah kabur kembali ke Inggris._

_Ngomong-ngomong, kami akan kembali dua hari setelah natal dan kami akan datang ke The Burrow. Harry merindukan kalian. Aku juga merindukan kalian. Salam sayang kami untuk Ron dan keluargamu. Sampai ketemu dua hari setelah natal!_

_Love, Harry dan Hermione._

_PS: apa Draco menghubungimu?_

Ginny tersenyum dan menyimpan surat Hermione di sisi kanannya, dia akan segera membalasnya setelah sarapan. Kemudian Ginny meraih satu surat lagi, dari temannya Alex Jacob, dia juga menaruhnya di atas tumpukan surat lain yang akan dia bawa ke kamarnya.

Molly meletakkan piring berisi roti dan _bacon _di depan Ginny. Ginny mengambil garpu dan mulai makan sambil membuka surat lainnya. Tangannya berhenti di udara ketika dia menyadari siapa pengirim surat itu.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Kau akan baik-baik saja._

_Draco_

Apa maksud Draco? Ginny bertanya-tanya. Dia merasa Draco sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi bagaimana? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri?

Ron menyikut adik perempuannya. "Apa yang Malfoy bilang?"

"Bagaimana kau—jangan mengintip suratku Ron!" Ginny menepuk tangan Ron yang terjulur untuk mengambil surat Draco dari tangan Ginny.

"Ouch! Gin!" Ron mengaduh.

Ginny cemberut, menggeser kursinya ke kanan, menjauh dari Ron. Dia kembali membaca surat-suratnya yang lain. Surat dari Draco dia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Kau tidak asyik," gerutu Ron sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi dengan sarapannya sembari membaca Daily Prophet terbaru pagi itu.

"Ginny, _dear, _tolong bawa ini ke kamar George," Molly menyerahkan nampan berisi segelas susu dan sepiring roti dengan _bacon. _

Ginny mengangguk, menerima nampan itu dan pergi ke kamar George di atas, tepatnya di samping kamar lama Percy.

George terlihat meringkuk di bawah selimut ketika Ginny masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tertidur di ranjang Fred. Selalu seperti itu selama beberapa bulan ini. George bahkan tidak sanggup melihat ke cermin atau pergi ke toko di Diagon Alley atau bahkan keluar rumah. Molly tidak dapat berbuat apapun, begitu pula dengan Ginny. Mereka hanya berharap suatu hari George akan kembali ke George yang dulu. Riang dan bahagia.

Ginny menaruh nampan itu di meja di sisi ranjang. "George, kau harus makan,"

George menurunkan selimutnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tirus, sangat pucat dan lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di matanya. "Aku tidak lapar," sahutnya parau. Dia bergerak memunggungi Ginny.

Ginny menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia diam beberapa saat disana, berharap mendengar George bergerak. Tapi dia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Gin! Gin! Turun kemari!" suara Ron menggema dari bawah.

Ginny mulai menuruni tangga.

"_Bloody hell. _Ginny!"

"Jangan mengumpat di rumahku Ronald Weasley!"

"Ups. Maaf Mum,"

"Aku datang, aku datang," gumam Ginny, dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ron langsung menyodor-nyodorkan majalah Witch Weekly terbaru. Ginny mengernyit. Dia tidak ingin melihat majalah itu untuk beberapa waktu. Kalau bisa, Ginny ingin datang ke kantornya dan mengutuk Rita Skeeter dengan kutukan kepak kelelawar miliknya. Tapi Ron terus menerus menyodorkan majalah itu, mengisyaratkan Ginny untuk membacanya. Ginny menghela nafas keras-keras sebelum menyambar gulungan majalah itu di tangan Ron.

Mata Ginny melebar begitu membaca judulnya:

_**Unity of Two Pureblood Families: Malfoy and Greengrass**_

0oooo0oooo0

Narcissa menatap putra tunggalnya yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Draco menerima tawaran Roman Greengrass untuk menikahi putri bungsunya, Astoria yang sekarang baru berusia lima belas tahun, tiga tahun lebih muda dari Draco. Draco memang cukup dekat dengan kedua putri keluarga Greengrass, Daphne dan Astoria, tapi Narcissa tahu keduanya tidak pernah mendapat perhatian lebih dari Draco seperti Ginny Weasley.

"Draco, kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," ujar Narcissa lembut. Dia meletakkan Witch Weekly yang baru saja terbit itu. "Roman pasti akan mengerti jika kau menolaknya,"

"Aku tahu," kata Draco, dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Tapi aku mau melakukannya,"

"Mengapa kau mau melakukannya? Bagaimana dengan Weasley?"

"Dia tidak menginginkan hal yang sama denganku," kata Draco nyaris berbisik. "Lagipula, Astoria gadis yang baik dan pintar dan cantik. Aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya,"

"Tapi apa kau akan bahagia?"

Draco tidak menyahut. Dia hanya memandang lurus keluar jendela.

"Aku hanya kau bahagia, Draco, apapun pilihanmu. Aku tidak akan menentang keputusanmu jika kau yakin itu bisa membuatmu bahagia,"

Draco tersenyum kecil dan menoleh menatap ibunya.

Narcissa tidak lagi terlihat seperti Narcissa yang membesarkan Draco. Sekarang Narcissa terlihat lebih kurus dan lebih tua dari seharusnya. Draco pikir, Voldemort dan perang yang membuatnya terlihat sepert itu.

"Aku tahu Mother. Percaya padaku untuk hal ini,"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Draco,"

Senyum di wajah Draco semakin jelas terlihat.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Apa kau atau Roman memang berniat menyebarluaskan tentang hal ini? Aku kira Roman tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Setidaknya itu yang Agatha katakan padaku," kata Narcissa sambil kembali membaca artikel yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter tentang rencana pernikahan Draco dan Astoria.

Draco langsung cemberut. "Jujur aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sudah mengirimkan surat pada Roman dan Agatha. Juga ke Astoria sendiri. Mungkin dia memberitahu teman yang membocorkan hal ini pada media,"

"Apa yang akan Weasley pikirkan ketika ia membaca ini," Narcissa menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup keras sehingga kata-kata itu hinggap di telinga Draco.

Draco sendiri juga bertanya-tanya. Apa reaksi Ginny jika dia membaca ini? Apa dia akan senang karena Draco tidak akan mengganggunya lagi? Atau dia akan cemburu? Yang terakhir itu Draco yakin tidak akan terjadi.

Perhatian Draco teralih ketika burung hantu elangnya mengetuk jendela. Draco segera menghampiri jendela dan membuka pintunya. Dia melepas surat yang terikat di kaki burung hantu kesayangannya itu dan membiarkan burung hantu tersebut terbang ke tempatnya setelah mematuk jari Draco dengan sayang.

Surat itu datang dari Roman dan Agatha Greengrass.

"Apa yang mereka bilang?" tanya Narcissa, dia mengenali segel keluarga Greengrass yang tertera di amplopnya.

"Mereka ingin membuat pernyataan publik minggu depan,"

"Oh. Aku rasa itu lebih baik. Untuk menghindari rumor,"

Draco menyimpan surat itu di atas meja sehingga ibunya bisa membacanya sendiri. "Dan mereka ingin pertunanganku dengan Astoria diadakan akhir tahun ini,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Tiga hari menjelang Natal. Ginny berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley bersama Luna di sisinya. Ron sibuk di toko George, hari-hari terakhir menjelang Natal penuh dengan orang-orang yang berbelanja di detik terakhir. Seperti Ginny. Sebenarnya Ginny memiliki banyak waktu untuk belanja, tapi ia mengantongi kebiasaan Keluarga Weasley untuk melakukan sesuatu di detik-detik terakhir.

"Kau tidak akan berbelanja?" tanya Ginny ketika mereka keluar dari sebuah toko mainan. Dia baru membeli mainan untuk si kecil Teddy Lupin. Ginny memuja putra tunggal Remus dan Tonks itu, dia sangat lucu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai berbelanja minggu lalu. Aku bosan di rumah dan Ronald sibuk, itu kenapa aku ikut denganmu," jawab Luna datar.

"Aku capek. Mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Ginny, menunjuk Rosa Lee Teabag.

"Tentu,"

Kedua perempuan itu melangkah masuk ke kafe kecil itu dan mengambil meja di dekat jendela. Mereka memesan teh dan camilan.

Ginny menyortir barang apa saja yang sudah dia beli. Dia membeli kado untuk seluruh keluarganya (ya, termasuk Percy _dan _Fleur), si kecil Teddy, Harry, Hermione, Luna serta Neville. Ginny tersenyum puas, dia sudah menyelesaikan belanjanya, dia berpikir untuk mengunjungi Ron setelah ini.

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang Draco dan Astoria?" tanya Luna tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Oh. Tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Mereka ada di halaman depan Witch Weekly," jawab Ginny.

"Kau baik-baik dengan itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Pertunangan mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganku,"

Luna tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada _waitress _yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Dia mengambil satu _cookie _dan mengunyahnya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus dan datar pada Ginny.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," gumam Ginny, dia menggenggam cangkirnya, menikmati hangat yang menjalari jemarinya. Matanya menghindari mata Luna. Dia merasa terintimidasi setiap kali mata abu silver milik Luna, mata itu seakan bisa membaca apapun yang ada di kepala Ginny.

"Kau menyukai Draco,"

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya?!" Ginny memekik. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka sempat melirik karena suara keras Ginny.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan Ginny," sahut Luna tenang, tidak terpengaruh oleh nada tinggi Ginny. "Lagipula, itu terlihat jelas,"

Ginny cemberut dan menggerutu pelan. "Aku tidak menyukainya,"

Luna hanya tersenyum dan meminum tehnya. Dia tidak mengangkat topik tentang Draco lagi sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari Rosa Lee Teabag dan berjalan dalam diam ke Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Sebelum mereka masuk, Luna menahan Ginny dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan kau dan Draco, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya,"

Ginny menghela nafas. "Lun, aku tidak menyukai Draco,"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri? Sampai kau menyesal? Sampai Draco menikahi Astoria? Sampai semuanya sudah terlambat?"

Deg. Ginny merasakan sesuatu menusuk dadanya dengan bayangan Draco menikahi Astoria yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Ginny takut dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan. Dia cukup yakin dia tidak menyukai Draco, tidak secara romantis setidaknya.

Luna tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin kau bingung sekarang. Coba pikirkan tentang ini. Bayangkan hidupmu bersama dia dan tanpa dia. Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya,"

Luna melepaskan tangan Ginny dan masuk ke toko tanpa menunggu jawaban Ginny. Ginny bisa mendengar suara riang Ron sebelum pintu tertutup. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah cerah Ron ketika dia melihat Luna dan ekspresi lembut milik Luna ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi Ron. Tanpa sadar Ginny membayangkan menyentuh pipi Draco seperti itu dan melihat kedua mata Draco menatapnya seperti itu.

Ginny menggeleng. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Tapi kata-kata Luna terus terngiang di pikirannya. Ginny tidak jadi masuk ke toko dan berjalan keluar dari Diagon Alley menuju London Muggle.

London Muggle terlihat sama ramainya dengan Diagon Alley. Suasana Natal terasa sangat kental dengan dekorasi di setiap toko yang Ginny lewati. Sejak perang berakhir, Ginny banyak belajar tentang dunia Muggle dari Hermione dan Harry. Mereka mengenalkan Ginny tentang uang Muggle, makanan Muggle dan teknologi-teknologi Muggle. Ron tidak pernah mengerti setiap kali Hermione atau Harry menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Muggle, mereka menyerah setelah dua minggu usaha mereka nihil dan Ron tetap buta dengan dunia Muggle.

Di lain pihak, Ginny semakin tertarik dengan dunia Muggle. Dia bahkan mengantongi uang Muggle kemana pun dia pergi sekarang untuk jaga-jaga seandainya dia menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat menarik di dunia Muggle. Dia bahkan bisa membelikan ayahnya mainan Muggle bernama Yoyo dengan uang itu.

Ginny berhenti di depan etalase sebuah toko pakaian. Dia melihat sebuah _sweater _berwarna merah gelap. Sosok berambut pirang platinum segera melewati benaknya ketika dia melihat _sweater _tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, Ginny masuk ke dalam toko.

0oooo0oooo0

Draco Malfoy berbaring di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati sejak dia lahir. Kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya. Besok dia akan membuat pernyataan publik tentang pertunangannya dengan Astoria Greengrass. Walau dia yakin, Roman Greengrass yang akan banyak bicara besok. Seandainya dia bisa tidak menghadiri konferensi pers itu, dia pasti akan memilih tidak datang.

"_Aku tahu situasi keluargamu sedang sulit. Aku bisa membantumu melewati itu,"_

"_Membantu? Bagaimana?"_

"_Nikahi putriku. Aku bisa menjamin hidupmu dan Narcissa,"_

Draco menggeleng pelan, berhenti mengulang memori ketika Roman menawarkan solusi untuk masalah yang sedang Draco hadapi.

Keluarga Malfoy memang keluarga yang kaya. Dulu. Sebelum Lucius Malfoy mengalirkan dananya untuk mendukung Lord Voldemort. Harta yang dulu Lucius bangga-banggakan kini hampir tidak bersisa sedikit pun. Dan Draco tahu, dia tidak akan semudah itu mendapatkan pekerjaan walau Harry Potter sendiri sudah menjamin bahwa Draco tidak terlibat dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Lord Voldemort, karena tanda kegelapan di tangannya mengatakan demikian.

Roman Greengrass menawarkan solusi untuk men-_support _hidup Draco dan Narcissa juga menggunakan pengaruhnya di Wizengamot untuk menerima Draco Malfoy kembali. Selain itu, ternyata dulu sekali Lucius dan Roman pernah menandatangani kontrak pernikahan antara Draco dan salah satu putri Roman. Karena Daphne sudah akan menikahi Theo, maka Astoria yang akan memenuhi kontrak tersebut.

Draco tidak terkejut tentang itu. Hampir seluruh pernikahan di keluarganya sudah diatur ketika mereka masih anak-anak oleh orangtua mereka. Itu kenapa Draco tetap seorang Darah-Murni.

"_Kau bisa menolaknya, Draco. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku dan ayahmu,"_

Itu kata Narcissa. Draco tidak yakin kenapa dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menolak lamaran Roman tersebut. Dia memikirkan ibunya.

Draco menghela nafas dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Kedua matanya tertutup dan dia pun jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

0oooo0oooo0

Sehari sebelum natal. Draco Malfoy duduk di teras belakang rumah Keluarga Greengrass dengan putri pertama Keluarga Greengrass, Daphne. Mereka menunggu Roman, Agatha dan Astoria yang sedang pergi berbelanja ke Diagon Alley juga menunggu tunangan Daphne, Theo Nott.

"Jadi, kau akan menikahi adikku," kata Daphne dengan nada monoton.

"Aku rasa begitu," sahut Draco.

Sang Putri Es dari Slytherin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak percaya kau menerima tawaran Father begitu saja,"

"Aku rasa aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, bukan begitu Daph? Ada kontrak yang ditandatangani oleh ayahku _dan _ayahmu,"

"Bahkan setelah dia dipenjara, dia masih bisa mengendalikan hidupmu,"

Draco hanya diam. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan nada dingin dan tajam yang terlontar dari Daphne karena mereka saling mengenal dari kecil. Hal itu yang membuat Daphne mendapatkan julukan Sang Putri Es dari Slytherin.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyakiti adikku Drake. Dia terlalu baik,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka kau menolak tawaran itu. Kau bisa menjamin hidupmu dan ibumu dengan cara lain. Cara lain yang tidak melibatkan perasaan adikku,"

"Astoria bisa saja menolak. Kau tahu itu,"

"Dia mengagumimu Draco. Sejak dia kecil. Aku tahu dia tidak mencintaimu, tapi dia mengagumimu, dia menyukaimu. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia lega itu kau dan bukan Blaise,"

Draco tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu Astoria sangat tidak menyukai sikap Blaise sejak mereka kecil.

"Hey Drake,"

"Hmm?"

"Jika tiba-tiba saja, Weasley datang dan memintamu untuk tidak menikahi Astoria. Apa kau akan melakukannya? Apa kau akan meninggalkan Astoria untuk Weasley?"

Draco terkejut dan sontak menoleh. Mata kelabunya bertemu dengan mata biru Daphne yang menatapnya dalam dan intens. Draco membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum dia sempat berkata apapun, perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan dengan suara riang Astoria.

"Hai hai!" Astoria menghampiri Daphne dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya.

Daphne tersenyum hangat. Sesuatu yang jarang diperlihatkan Daphne. Hanya Astoria, Theo dan kedua orangtuanya yang bisa membuat Daphne berekspresi seperti itu.

"Hey adik kecil," kata Daphne.

Astoria memeluk Draco sekilas. "Sudah lama?" tanyanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Daphne menemaniku,"

Astoria tersenyum lebar. Berbeda dengan Daphne yang terlihat serius dan dingin, Astoria jauh lebih ramah dan riang. Kadang orang-orang tidak percaya dua orang dengan kepribadian yang jauh berbeda ini adalah adik kakak.

"Tentu. Ayo masuk ke dalam! Sebentar lagi Theo datang," Astoria menarik paksa lengan Daphne. Daphne mengerang kesal tapi bangkit dari kursi dan mengikuti adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Draco tidak bisa berhenti berpikir,

_Jika tiba-tiba saja, Weasley datang dan memintamu untuk tidak menikahi Astoria. Apa kau akan melakukannya? Apa kau akan meninggalkan Astoria untuk Weasley?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Beberapa tahun lalu, natal selalu menjadi saat paling menyenangkan dan paling _ramai _dalam setahun. The Burrow selalu terasa sangat penuh. Fred dan George melemparkan lelucon (atau benda-benda aneh yang mereka buat) pada Percy atau Ron (obyek favorit mereka). Bill, Charlie dan Arthur mengobrol di halaman, masing-masing memegang segelas kopi hangat. Ginny bersama Molly, memasak atau berusaha membuat Fred dan George berhenti bermain-main. Beberapa tahun belakangan, Harry dan Hermione membuat suasana natal keluarga semakin meriah.

Tapi natal kali ini berbeda.

George memang turun dari kamarnya dan duduk di meja makan bersama seluruh keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak tersenyum, hanya memandang kosong ke piring di hadapannya. Charlie tidak bisa pulang dan Percy—Ginny tidak yakin Percy akan datang. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang jarang sekali menghubungi mereka, apalagi datang ke The Burrow. Harry dan Hermione masih di Australia, jadi Ginny merasa natal kali ini sangat berbeda—

"Wangi! Mum, apa itu _bacon_?" tanya Ron.

Beberapa hal memang tidak berubah.

Ginny memilah kado-kado yang menumpuk di bawah pohon natal, memisahkan antara miliknya dan milik anggota keluarganya.

"Berhenti menyomot _bacon _ini dan bantu Ginny disana!" Molly terdengar kesal. Tidak lama, Ron muncul di ruang tengah, masih mengunyah _bacon_.

"Ada hadiah untukku?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

Ginny tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk pada tumpukan kado di atas meja. Ron langsung membuka kado-kado miliknya, sementara Ginny membuka miliknya.

Pertama, dia mendapatkan syal berwarna biru muda dengan gambar unicorn di kedua ujungnya dari Luna. Kedua, dia mendapatkan buku _Kumpulan Mantra Praktis: Untuk Kehidupan Sehari-hari _tentunya dari Hermione. Ketiga, dia mendapatkan satu set _Quidditch Broom Cleaning Kit _dari Harry, dia membuka surat dari Harry dan Hermione:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Selamat natal! Semoga buku itu berguna untukmu, well, itu berguna untukku. Aku dan Harry akan kembali dua hari lagi._

_Love, Harry dan Hermione._

_Ps: aku tahu Hermione akan memberimu buku jadi aku pikir aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang tidak terlalu membosankan. Hey, apalah arti seorang Chaser tanpa sapu yang baik, benar? –Harry._

_Aku masih bisa membaca surat ini Harry._

_Oops?_

_Aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Dad._

_APA?!_

Surat itu berakhir disana. Ginny tertawa pelan, membayangkan Harry memohon-mohon pada Hermione untuk tidak meninggalkannya bersama Mr Granger. Ginny mengenyampingkan surat dan hadiah dari Harry serta Hermione. Ginny membuka beberapa kado lainnya. Dari kakak-kakaknya, kedua orangtuanya dan beberapa temannya.

Satu kado tersisa. Ginny membuka kertas kadonya perlahan dan melihat kotak kelabu di dalamnya. Ginny membaca perkamen yang terselip di kotak itu terlebih dahulu. Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang membaca pesan singkat di dalamnya:

_Ginny,_

_Aku melihat ini dan teringat padamu._

_Draco._

Ginny membuka kotak kelabu itu dan melihat seuntai gelang perak dengan seekor unicorn tergantung disana.

0oooo0oooo0

Draco tidak mendapatkan banyak hadiah natal. Hanya sarung tongkat baru dari ibunya, buku _How To Seduce Witches _dari Theo Nott dan _What Witches Want Wizards to Know: The Ultimate Book About Love, Sex, and Relationships for You and the Wizard You Love_ dari Blaise Zabini yang cepat-cepat dia simpan di belakang laci, jubah baru dari Roman dan Agatha Greengrass, sepasang kaus kaki dari Daphne Greengrass dan dua buku tentang Quidditch dari Astoria.

Jadi Draco sedikit heran ketika seekor burung hantu kecil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya di pagi natal itu. Dia membuka jendelanya, membiarkan burung hantu itu menjatuhkan paket di kasurnya sebelum kembali terbang keluar.

Draco membuka bungkusan berwarna hijau itu dan melihat sebuah _sweater _berwarna merah dengan garis kelabu. Draco membuka secarik perkamen yang jatuh dari dalam bungkusan dan tersenyum saat membacanya:

_Selamat natal, Draco. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, aku menyukainya._

_Love, Ginny._

0oooo0ooo0

Ginny menatap langit-langit kamarnya. _Kenapa aku harus menulis _love Ginny _dibawahnya! Oh Merlin, ini memalukan._ Ginny menghela nafas dan berguling, wajahnya tersembunyi di bantal. Dia mengerang pelan.

Pintu kamar Ginny terbuka.

"Gin. Apa kau memakai Pig? Aku hanya menemukan si tua Errol. Aku tidak mau menggunakannya untuk mengirim surat," kata Ron, dia mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat posisi Ginny. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak," suara Ginny teredam di bantal.

"Apa kau memakai Pig?"

"Ya," gumamnya lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Dia milikku. Jadi kemana kau mengirimnya itu jadi urusanku,"

"Tapi apa yang dikirimnya itu _urusanku. _Dan kau tidak perlu tahu _urusanku. Bloody hell, _Ron, pergi makan sana!"

Ron mendengus dan menutup pintu keras-keras ketika dia keluar dari kamar Ginny. Ginny bisa mendengar Ron berlari menuruni tangga juga suara Molly yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih tenang. Ha, Ginny pikir, Ron tidak akan mendengarkan Molly.

Ginny kembali berguling, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, cahaya matahari terpantul pada gelang perak yang tersemat disana.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

0oooo0oooo0

Sesuai janji, Harry dan Hermione datang dua hari setelah natal, terlihat sangat senang dan cokelat. Tentu saja kulit mereka berubah cokelat, bulan Desember adalah musim panas di Australia. Ginny sedikit iri, dia menginginkan kulit cokelat mereka.

Ron dan Harry membawa sapu mereka keluar untuk bermain Quidditch bersama Bill dan Fleur (Ginny tidak menyangka Fleur bisa bermain sapu). Ginny sedang tidak begitu berminat dengan Quidditch dan menonton mereka di halaman bersama Hermione.

"Senang sekali bisa kembali ke udara dingin Inggris," ujar Hermione.

"Benar? Kau tidak merindukan matahari disana? Kau tidak akan kehilangan kulit cokelat eksotis ini jika kau tetap disana," gurau Ginny.

Hermione tertawa. "Kau benar, Gin. Matahari disana menyenangkan. Kau akan menyukainya,"

"Yeah. Aku berharap aku bisa pergi kesana,"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Draco?" tanya Hermione, terdengar serius.

Ginny menoleh. Kedua pasang mata cokelat itu bertemu. Ginny bisa melihat Hermione terlihat khawatir tapi juga penasaran. Jadi Ginny menggeleng pelan dan kembali melihat Bill yang melempar Quaffle pada Fleur.

"Aku dengar mereka akan bertunangan akhir tahun ini. Draco dan Astoria,"

"Aku dengar juga begitu,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu, Gin?"

"Tentu. Kenapa?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Aku kira kau menyukai Draco. Mungkin aku salah,"

Ginny tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun tentang Draco?"

Ginny menghela nafas pelan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hermione? Mengakui kalau aku mencintai Dra—" Ginny menutup mulutnya.

Hermione terlihat terkejut. "Kau mencintai Draco?"

Ginny tidak menjawab. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan berlari ke kamarnya, menghiraukan Hermione yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Begitu dia masuk ke dalam kamar, dia memasang seluruh mantra privasi yang dia tahu.

Ginny terduduk di ranjangnya, terengah-engah, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tongkatnya. Ginny menelan ludah:

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Matanya menangkap kilauan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Gelang dari Draco. Ginny meraih gelang tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat di dekat dadanya. Wajah Draco tidak lepas dari kepalanya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

_Ministry Winter Ball_

Awalnya, Ginny tidak ingin mengikuti pesta yang diadakan oleh kementerian yang dilaksanakan tepat pada malam tahun baru itu. Namun Hermione dan Luna memaksanya, bahkan Harry berjanji akan berdansa dengannya saat pesta nanti. Ginny tertawa, dia tidak ingin meresikokan kakinya terinjak karena berdansa dengan Harry. Harry cemberut tatkala mendengar Ginny berkata demikian, Hermione hanya nyengir.

Jadi disinilah dia berada sekarang, di _Main Hall _Kementerian, tempat pesta itu diadakan.

Musik mengalun tanpa henti, mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang menari di tengah lantai dansa. Harry dan Hermione termasuk diantara mereka. Ginny memperhatikan bagaimana Harry memutar tubuh Hermione, bagaimana mereka tertawa bersama. Ginny ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ginny melayangkan pandangan kesekelilingnya dan menangkap Ron sedang berada di depan meja makanan, tangan kirinya memegang piring yang penuh berisi makanan dan tangan kanannya memegang garpu sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah. Ginny bertanya-tanya kapan kakaknya itu pernah berhenti makan. Di sekeliling Ginny, orang-orang berbincang satu sama lain, menikmati acara.

"Ginny! Hey Ginny!"

"Neville! Hai!" Ginny tersenyum lebar dan memeluk temannya itu sekilas. Ginny sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Neville. Seperti Harry, Neville juga sibuk di pelatihan Auror.

Neville terlihat berbeda. Tubuhnya lebih berotot dan tidak berisi seperti dulu. Ginny mengakui bahwa Neville terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan jubah pesta yang dia kenakan.

Neville tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Sama saja. Harry dan Hermione sedang berdansa, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka kabur ke suatu tempat," Ginny dan Neville tertawa kecil. "Ron sedang makan. Seperti biasa. Dan aku tidak melihat Luna sedari tadi. Tapi kami semua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Pelatihan Auror membuatmu kehilangan semua lemak tubuhmu kulihat,"

"Yeah. Tapi aku kira aku tidak akan lama ada di profesi ini,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny, terkejut mendengar pengakuan Neville.

Neville mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan Mum dan Dad. Dan beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu Professor Sprout yang menawarkanku untuk menjadi muridnya dan belajar menjadi pengajar untuk menggantikannya. Itu membuatku ragu. Kau tahu aku suka sekali dengan Herbologi,"

"Jadi kau mau menerima tawaran Sprout?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bingung. Gran bilang aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku. Namun sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,"

"Jika kau tanya aku, aku tahu kau akan jadi Professor yang baik. Anak-anak akan menyukaimu," Ginny berkata jujur. Dia yakin Neville akan menjadi guru yang baik. Dia sabar dan penyayang, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Aku _tahu _begitu, Neville. Coba saja kau tanya yang lain, aku yakin mereka berpikiran sama denganku,"

Neville hanya tertawa pelan. Tidak lama, mereka berdua dihampiri Harry dan Hermione yang sepertinya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ginny mengulum senyum melihatnya,

"Kalian sepertinya sangat menikmati pesta ini," komentar Neville. Takjub melihat senyum yang hampir membelah wajah Harry dan Hermione menjadi dua.

"Ah ya. Ini masa yang sangat menyenangkan. Kita harus menikmatinya selagi bisa. Bukan begitu Hermione?" Harry menoleh pada Hermione yang tangannya melingkar di tangan Harry.

Hermione tertawa. "Terserah apa katamu Harry. Jadi Neville, bagaimana pelatihan Aurormu?"

Neville mengulang cerita yang tadi ia sampaikan pada Ginny. Ginny juga menyampaikan kembali pendapatnya soal Neville menjadi seorang Professor. Hermione, sesuai dengan perkiraan Ginny, sangat setuju dengan pendapat Ginny. Neville diyakini akan menjadi seorang pengajar yang sangat baik oleh Hermione. Harry, tentu saja, setuju dengan pendapat kedua gadis itu.

Lagu berganti. Harry mengajak Hermione untuk kembali berdansa. Tapi Hermione menolak.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan kakiku sakit karena _kau _menginjak _kakiku _beberapa kali. Aku juga membutuhkan Wiski Api—apa? Karena kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Neville menggeleng. "Kau tidak pernah minum Wiski Api," komentarnya pelan.

Hermione melambaikan tangannya. "Aku _pernah _minum Wiski Api. Aku hanya tidak begitu menyukainya. Kalau kau memang ingin berdansa, Harry, kenapa tidak kau ajak Ginny? Kau bilang kau akan mengajaknya berdansa,"

"Dan mengorbankan kakiku?" sahut Ginny, alis kanannya terangkat.

"Terus saja kalian mengolokku," Harry mendengus. "Aku tidak seburuk itu,"

Hermione dan Ginny saling berpandangan sesaat, kemudian tertawa keras. Neville susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Harry semakin cemberut.

"Ayo Potter. Buktikan padaku kalau kau memang tidak seburuk itu," kata Ginny sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Harry dan membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa.

Ginny menikmati waktunya berdansa dengan Harry. Memang, Harry menginjak kakinya satu atau dua kali selama berdansa. Namun, sesuai kata Harry tadi, dia sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Harry juga membuatnya tertawa dengan komentar-komentar tidak jelasnya pada hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti rambut dan jubah kuno seseorang. Harry mengangkat dan memutar tubuh Ginny di tengah dansa mereka.

"Harry! Turunkan aku!" Ginny tertawa-tawa.

"Oke," sahut Harry singkat, tersenyum lebar. Dia menurunkan Ginny dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ginny.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu," komentar Harry.

Ginny mendongak, terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlihat sangat serius belakangan ini. Serius dan kaku dan sulit diajak bercanda. Tidak seperti Ginny yang aku kenal,"

"Aku hanya—ada banyak hal yang melewati pikiranku belakangan ini,"

"Apa itu karena Malfoy dan Greengrass?"

"Harry," suara Ginny rendah dan tajam. Harry menyadari nada suara itu, dia dalam masalah. "Apa yang kau dengar dari Hermione?"

"Err—" Harry mengusap belakang kepalanya, gugup.

Ginny menghela nafas. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu, Harry. Kenapa orang-orang tidak percaya itu!"

"Mungkin karena kau terlihat jatuh cinta pada Malfoy?"

Ginny tidak menjawab dan membiarkan dirinya berputar mengikuti arahan Harry. Harry juga tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, mereka hanya tetap bergerak dalam diam sampai musik akhirnya berhenti dan Harry membawa mereka kembali ke sisi lantai dansa dimana Hermione masih mengobrol dengan Neville.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, mencari udara segar," kata Ginny tidak lama kemudian.

Harry mengkerutkan keningnya, terlihat khawatir akan Ginny. Ginny hanya tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Harry bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan segera meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu sebelum mereka bisa berkomentar. Ginny sempat mendengar Hermione mendesis pada Harry. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis malang itu, Harry James Potter?"

Ginny sedikit iba pada Harry yang sekarang pasti sedang diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Hermione.

Ginny tidak benar-benar keluar dari _Main Hall _Kementerian. Dia hanya berjalan pelan, dengan segelas _wine _di tangan kanannya, mengelilingi air mancur besar di tengah _main hall _yang baru selesai dibangun beberapa minggu lalu. Ketika Voldemort masing menguasai kementerian, di tempat itu dibangun sebuah patung yang menunjukkan bahwa Muggle tidak lebih baik dari binatang. Jadi saat Kingsley Shackelbolt diangkat menjadi Perdana Menteri, patung itu segera dihancurkan dan digantikan oleh air mancur besar. Ginny berdiri di tempat yang cukup jauh dari lantai dansa dan kerumunan orang. Hanya bersandar di tembok sambil menikmati segelas _wine _di tangannya.

"Selamat malam, Ginny," suara berat itu mengagetkan Ginny, ia hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya karena kaget.

"_Blimey, _Draco! Kau mengagetkanku! Apa kau mengikutiku?!"

Draco tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapid an putih. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau akan ada disini, Ginny. Lagipula, aku sudah ada disini dari tadi kok," Draco mengangkat cerutu di tangannya dan menunjuk abu yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Aku melihat kau dan Potter berdansa tadi," Draco menghirup cerutu dan meniup asapnya ke udara. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengannya. Kau yakin kau sudah benar-benar melupakan Potter?"

Ginny mendengus dan melempar pandangannya ke kerumunan. "Apa yang aku rasakan pada Harry bukan urusanmu Draco,"

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Draco singkat.

Ginny menghela nafas. "Tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Harry. Semua orang tahu itu. Dia lebih seperti kakakku sekarang,"

"Aku lega mendengarnya,"

"Dan kenapa kau merasa lega?"

Draco diam. Menghirup cerutunya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya. Draco menjatuhkan cerutu itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya sampai cerutu tersebut mati. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ginny.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Draco.

Ginny menatap tangan Draco yang terulur lalu beralih pada wajah Draco, yang tersenyum kecil padanya, dan ke sekeliling ruangan. Terlalu banyak orang disana. Terlalu banyak orang yang akan membicarakan mereka jika mereka melihat Draco dan Ginny.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka. Ini tentang _kita, _bukan mereka," kata Draco, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ginny.

Ginny tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco. Draco bernafas lega, senyum di wajahnya kian melebar ketika dia membawa Ginny ke tengah lantai dansa. Dia menyadari tatapan orang-orang padanya dan Ginny. Namun Draco terlalu bahagia untuk memperdulikan apa kata orang.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two._

_So close, together._

_And when I'm with you,_

_So close, to feeling alive._

Ginny merasakan tangan Draco melingkar di pinggangnya dan satu tangannya digenggam tangan Draco yang lain, sementara satu tangan Ginny yang lain berada di bahu Draco. Perlahan, Draco membawanya bergerak. Dalam sekejap, Ginny tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, dia tenggelam dalam pelukan Draco.

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you so close.(*)_

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik," puji Draco pelan di telinga Ginny.

"Hmm? Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat cukup baik,"

Draco nyengir. "Yang benar saja. Aku terlihat _sangat _tampan,"

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada musang yang terlihat tampan. Bahkan setelah mereka dipakaikan baju yang dibuat dari sutera dan emas sekalipun,"

"Jadi kau menyamaiku dengan musang?"

"Kau _memang _seekor musang,"

"_Well. _Kalau aku musang. Aku adalah musang paling tampan yang pernah ada di dunia ini,"

Ginny tertawa dengan lelucon Draco itu.

Mereka berdansa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan skeptis dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Draco memutar tubuh Ginny dan kembali memeluknya. Ginny tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Itu semua terasa sangat benar dan sangat nyata. Tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka berdua yang menyadari kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari lantai dansa. Yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua saat itu adalah: _aku ingin hidup dalam momen ini, selamanya._

Lagu berhenti, digantikan oleh suara Kingsley Shackelbolt yang meminta para tamu undangan untuk melihat keluar jendela di sebelah kanan, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.59 malam, satu menit lagi menuju tahun baru.

"Hey, Gin, ikut denganku," kata Draco.

"Ap—" Draco tidak memberikan Ginny kesempatan untuk bicara dan menariknya keluar dari _Main Hall. _

Ginny mengangkat gaun panjangnya agar bisa menyamai langkah Draco. Mereka setengah berlari menaiki tangga dan Draco membimbingnya menyusuri lorong. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Draco membuka pintu itu yang ternyata mengarah ke balkon yang berhadapan langsung ke kota London.

"Wow," gumam Ginny. Ia melepas tangan Draco dan berjalan ke pagar balkon. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia bisa mendengar orang-orang di Main Hall berhitung mundur.

"5….4….3….2….1…._Happy New Year!_"

Suara terompet dan kembang api yang meluncur dari berbagai sudut kota London. Kementerian ternyata sudah menyiapkan kembang api juga. Kembang api yang dilemparkan kementerian kemudian membentuk kata 'Happy New Year' dan lambang kementerian.

Tangan Draco menyelinap ke pinggang Ginny, membuat Ginny menoleh dan menatap mata kelabu yang berlindung dibawah naungan alis yang selalu membuat nafas Ginny tertahan.

"Selamat tahun baru, Ginevra,"

"Selamat tahun baru, Draco,"

Draco mengusap pipi Ginny pelan. Dengan lembut, jarinya mengangkat dagu Ginny. Nafasnya tertahan ketika bibirnya menyapu bibir Ginny dengan lembut.

0oooo0oooo0

Suara tawa Ginny menggema ketika ia dan Draco berjalan menuruni tangga. Satu jam telah lewat sejak mereka merayakan tahun baru di balkon. Satu jam yang penuh dengan ciuman dan sedikit kata-kata. Sekarang mereka harus kembali ke Main Hall sebelum Ron dan Harry menyadari absennya Ginny di Main Hall.

"Draco? Kau disana?"

Suara itu langsung menghentikan tawa Ginny dan membuat Draco berhenti di tempat. Mata cokelat Ginny bertemu dengan mata kelabu Draco, keduanya akhirnya terbangun dari alam mimpi mereka.

"Itu Astoria," gumam Draco, menghindari tatapan Ginny. "Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Ginny mengangguk, wajahnya serius. "Yeah. Kau harus pergi,"

Draco menarik Ginny kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku minta maaf,"

Ginny tidak sempat bertanya apa maksud Draco dengan meminta maaf padanya. Menatap punggung Draco yang berjalan menjauh darinya, Ginny mencengkram gaunnya, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Draco! Tunggu!" panggil Ginny tiba-tiba. Dia mengangkat gaunnya sampai ke lututnya dan berlari pada Draco. Ginny melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Draco, sekali lagi merasakan hangat yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua lengan Ginny mengalung di bahu Draco erat-erat.

"Ginny? Ada apa?"

Ginny mendongak. "Jangan pergi padanya. Tetap disini. Bersamaku,"

Mata Draco membelalak. Ginny menarik kerah baju Draco, menciumnya dalam.

* * *

(*) Jon McLaughlin - So Close


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

"_Tunggu." Draco mendorong tubuh Ginny menjauh. "Apa ini? Apa artinya ini untukmu?"_

_Ginny membelalak. "A—aku," ia menelan ludah._

"_Kau tidak tahu, benar? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau melakukan ini." Nada Draco terdengar monoton. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tahu Gin. Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu. Semua perasaanku, itu nyata. Bukan sekedar bualan. Aku benar-benar punya perasaan untukmu."_

_Ginny memberanikan diri menatap mata kelabu Draco. Begitu tajam dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Mata kelabu bisa membuat Ginny tenggelam seketika._

"_Aku perlu tahu apa yang kau rasakan untukku, Gin. Aku tidak bisa bermain-main denganmu. Tidak lagi." Draco melepas bahu Ginny dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku. "Aku punya Astoria. Aku mungkin tidak mencintainya tapi menyayanginya dan aku sudah berjanji pada Daphne untuk tidak mempermainkan Tori."_

_Ginny mengangguk. Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu Astoria. Ginny memang tidak dekat dengan Astoria, namun dia tahu Astoria anak yang sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang. _

"_Namun, jika kau benar-benar punya perasaan untukku, aku—" Draco menarik nafas. "Hanya katakan padaku untuk tinggal, katakan padaku kau mencintaiku dan aku akan tinggal denganmu."_

_Ginny tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya._

_Draco benar-benar akan meninggalkan Astoria untuknya?_

"_A—aku," Ginny tergagap dan mengatupkan rahangnya kembali._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku, Ginny?" _

_Ginny menelan ludah. Apa dia mencintai Draco? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari Draco?_

"_Draco? Apa kau disini?" terdengar lagi suara Astoria._

"_Kesempatan terakhir Gin." Bisik Draco._

_Ginny masih tidak bisa berkata apapun._

_Draco menghela nafas berat. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." _

_Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Ginny sekilas. Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya dan berkata pelan sebelum beranjak menjauhi Ginny. "Aku dan Tori akan bertunangan tanggal 3 Januari."_

_Ginny hanya diam dan melihat punggung Draco menjauh._

0oooo0oooo0

Sekali lagi Ginny memimpikan malam itu.

Ginny menghela nafas dan melihat jam. Baru pukul tujuh pagi. Ranjang di sampingnya sudah kosong. Bukan hal yang aneh. Hermione memang selalu bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun. Dia dan Harry. Ginny duduk di tepi ranjang, memijiti lehernya yang terasa pegal. Belakangan ini dia memang sulit untuk tidur, sejak pesta kementerian itu lebih tepatnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Draco, kan?" kata Luna kemarin. Namun Ginny tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luna itu.

Ginny bangkit dari kasur dan menuruni tangga untuk menemukan Hermione duduk di depan perapian dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya dan secangkir cokelat panas di meja. Hermione tersenyum begitu melihat Ginny.

"Hey Gin. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Balas Ginny pelan. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir Hermione.

"Gin, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Hermione mengikuti Ginny ke dapur.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Ginny.

Hermione jelas-jelas tidak percaya. Dia berbicara dengan Luna kemarin dan Luna menyatakan kecurigaannya bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada Ginny dan Draco. Tapi apa? Mereka berdua tidak tahu.

"Kau bisa selalu cerita padaku, Gin."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi?"

Ginny hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Hermione duduk di sampingnya, menunggu Ginny bercerita dengan sabar.

Namun keduanya dikagetkan dengan suara pintu diketuk.

Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

Hermione bangkit dari kursi untuk membuka pintu. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Astoria Greengrass berdiri di balik pintu, tersenyum manis padanya.

"Pagi Granger. Aku tahu tidak sopan datang pagi-pagi begini. Tapi aku perlu bicara pada Weasley, apa dia sudah bangun?" Astoria berkata panjang lebar.

Hermione tergagap. Dia berdeham sekali dan mengangguk, mempersilahkan Astoria masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ginny langsung bangkit dari kursi begitu melihat siapa tamu mereka.

"Weasley."

"Greengrass."

"Oke Weasley, aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Kau tahu hari ini hari pertunanganku dengan Draco, benar?"

Mata Hermione melebar, dia menoleh tajam pada Ginny. Tubuh Ginny menegang, dia mengangguk kaku.

"Kau tahu, aku menyayangi Draco. Dia selalu menjadi teman yang baik untukku. Ketika aku tahu orangtua kami sudah mengatur pernikahanku dengan Draco—sebenarnya Draco bisa memilih antara aku dan Daph, tapi Daph sudah bertunangan jadi." Astoria mengangkat bahu. "_Anyway,_ intinya, aku lega itu Draco. Aku tahu Draco akan selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Itulah kenapa aku setuju."

Ginny menelan ludah. "Aku tidak melihat itu ada hubungannya denganku."

Tidak disangka, Astoria tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Dia mencintaimu, Weasley. Aku tahu itu, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Aku percaya Granger disini bisa melihatnya."

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak menyangka Astoria akan membawa-bawa dirinya.

"Tapi tidak. Kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa kau juga mencintainya—jangan membantah!" tambah Astoria cepat-cepat ketika melihat Ginny membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan membantah. Aku bisa melihat caramu menatapnya, aku bisa melihat caramu tersenyum saat Draco tidak melihat, aku bisa melihat semuanya."

Astoria menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Seperti kataku tadi, aku menyayangi Draco dan aku ingin dia bahagia. Jadi aku disini untuk mengatakan ini padamu; aku dan Draco akan bertunangan saat matahari terbenam hari ini. Setelah cincin Keluarga Malfoy tersemat di jariku, kau tidak bisa memiliki Draco. Kau tahu cara kerja kontrak pernikahan keluarga Darah-Murni, jika kau tidak tahu kau bisa bertanya pada Granger. Setelah hari ini, Draco akan selamanya menjadi milikku dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Hening menghinggapi ruangan itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Ginny menatap lurus pada Astoria, yang balik menatapnya serius dengan kedua tangan di dada. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Astoria menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya datang untuk mengatakan itu. Aku harus kembali sekarang sebelum semua orang di rumahku bangun."

Astoria memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

Mendadak, dia berhenti di mulut pintu, memutar tubuhnya kembali menatap Ginny. Kali ini, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang aku cintai dan aku tahu mencintaiku juga. Tidak akan pernah."

Dengan itu, Astoria menutup pintu The Burrow. Meninggalkan Ginny yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

0oooo0oooo0

"Astaga Ronald! Kau _Darah-Murni_! Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu tentang kontrak itu!" kata Hermione sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Ron memutar mata. "Maafkan aku kalau Binns membuatku bosan sampai mati! Hanya kau yang hidup selama kelas Binns!"

"Ron, itu tidak ada di Sejarah Sihir. Itu pengetahuan umum!"

"Tidak semua orang senang membaca Hermione!"

"Okay, cukup kalian berdua!" Harry angkat bicara sebelum sahabatnya dan pacarnya saling membunuh.

Hermione mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jadi, Hermione, _tolong _jelaskan pada kami ada apa dengan kontrak pernikahan?" tanya Harry dengan nada manis yang ia tahu tidak bisa Hermione abaikan.

Luna angkat bicara sebelum Hermione sempat merespon. "Kontrak pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh Keluarga Darah-Murni agar mereka tidak terkontaminasi oleh Kelahiran-Muggle atau Darah-Campuran. Ada dua jenis kontrak pernikahan; pertama, _Unbreakable Marriage Contract_. Jenis ini tidak bisa dibatalkan oleh alasan apapun. Orang yang menolak kontrak jenis ini akan kehilangan sihirnya dan menjadi Squib atau bahkan mati. Kedua adalah kontrak pernikahan biasa yang masih bisa dibatalkan sampai hari pertunangan kedua pihak. Namun, begitu cincin terpasang di jemari kedua belah pihak, mereka tidak bisa membatalkannya atau mereka akan menjadi Squib/mati."

"Biasanya keluarga Black dan Gaunt yang menggunakan jenis kontrak yang pertama. Kontrak itu biasanya dibuat ketika mereka lahir." Tambah Hermione.

"Jadi seharusnya Sirius punya kontrak itu." Kata Harry.

Hermione mengangguk. "Seharusnya, apalagi dia pewaris keluarga Black. Mungkin pasangannya meninggal sebelum mereka sempat menikah."

"Jadi Malfoy termasuk pada kontrak yang kedua?" tanya Ron.

Hermione mengangguk lagi. "Yap."

"Mana Ginny?" tanya Luna.

"Di kamarnya." Jawab Hermione. Dia menghela nafas. "Ginny langsung mengurung diri di kamar ketika Astoria pergi."

Dahi Ron berkerut. "Apa Ginny benar-benar mencintai Malfoy?"

"Kurasa begitu Ronald." Kata Luna. "Kau harusnya melihat bagaimana mereka berdansa pada malam tahun baru itu."

"Dia terlalu sibuk makan." Hermione mendelik pada putra bungsu keluarga Weasley itu.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku berusaha bertahan hidup!"

"Hey hey, hentikan!" Harry kembali menengahi Ron dan Hermione. Dalam hati dia bersyukur mereka tidak jadi pacaran. Merlin, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana pernikahan mereka?

"Aku khawatir padanya. Dia belum turun sampai sekarang." kata Luna, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. "Dia belum makan siang kan."

"Dan sarapan juga." Hermione menghela nafas. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku membawakan sandwich ini untuknya."

Hermione me-levitasi nampan berisi sepiring sandwich, minuman dan buah-buahan menaiki tangga. Dia berhenti di depan kamar Ginny dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Gin? Ayo, kau harus makan sesuatu."

Hening.

Hermione mengetuk pintu lagi. "Gin?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Hermione memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke kamar. Hanya untuk mendapati dua ranjang kosong. Ginny tidak ada di kamarnya.

Hermione berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke ruang makan. Dia melihat Harry, Ron dan Luna masih mengobrol (Ron sambil mengunyah sandwich) dan berkata keras;

"Ginny hilang!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Draco ingat ketika dia masih kecil, ayahnya selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan mencarikan gadis yang pantas untuknya. Gadis dari keluarga Darah-Murni berada yang selevel dengan keluarga Malfoy. Seseorang yang menurut ayahnya pantas untuk bersanding dengan putra tunggalnya. Sepanjang hidupnya, hanya satu hal yang Draco inginkan. Itu adalah membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga padanya. Itu yang membuat Draco menuruti seluruh perkataan Lucius, walau terkadang itu bertentangan dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Keluarga Greengrass memang keluarga Darah-Murni yang terpandang. Tidak heran Lucius mengikat kontrak dengan keluarga ini. Namun apa ini yang benar-benar Draco mau? Jelas tidak. Draco menginginkan hal yang lain.

Narcissa kembali mengingatkan Draco untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, untuk memilih jalan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Narcissa mengakui pada putranya bahwa pernikahannya dengan Lucius tidak bahagia. Namun saat itu Narcissa tidak punya banyak pilihan. Keluarga Black mengikatnya dan Lucius dengan _unbreakable marriage contract. _Narcissa tahu, dia akan ditendang ke jalanan begitu dia menolak menikahi Lucius dan menjadi Squib. Narcissa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia Muggle karena itulah dia hanya manggut dan menikahi Lucius. Ia juga mengatakan hanya satu hal yang tidak ia sesali dari pernikahannya dengan Lucius, itu adalah Draco. Itu juga yang membuat Narcissa meyakinkan Lucius untuk tidak mengikat Draco dengan _unbreakable marriage contract. _Dia mengatakan pada Lucius, bagaimana suatu hari nanti Draco mendapati keluarga yang lebih dibandingkan Keluarga Greengrass?

"Kau masih punya kesempatan dengan Weasley, Draco." Kata Narcissa, menatap nanar pada putra tunggalnya itu.

"Mother, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama Tori."

"Kau tidak akan bahagia."

"Kau tidak tahu itu Mother."

"Tentu aku tahu!" Narcissa bersikukuh. "Kau pikir ayahmu memang seperti itu sejak dulu? Tidak! Dulu dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia membuatku tertawa dan selalu bersikap baik juga sopan pada semua orang. Lucius berubah setelah dia bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Draco mengernyit. Ayahnya? Menyenangkan?

"Percayalah padaku Draco. Ayahmu sangat berbeda dulu. Kapten Quidditch, Prefect, jenius dalam Ramuan. Banyak wanita bertekuk lutut untuk Lucius. Dia juga sangat menyenangkan dan punya banyak teman di asrama lain. Ya termasuk Gryffindor." Tambah Narcissa melihat ekspresi Draco yang tidak percaya. "Edmund McKinnon adalah teman dekatnya dulu. Dia seorang Ravenclaw. Namun adiknya, Marlene McKinnon, adalah seorang Gryffindor."

Narcissa menghela nafas panjang. "Ayahmu membunuh Edmund dan seluruh keluarganya atas perintah Pangeran Kegelapan. Hari itu benar-benar mengubah Lucius. Dia tidak pernah lagi tertawa seperti dulu."

Menatap putranya dengan penuh sayang, Narcissa berkata lagi. "Memang bukan pernikahan ini yang mengubah Lucius. Tapi pernikahan ini mengubah_ku. _Aku tidak ingin kau atau Astoria berubah, Draco."

0oooo0oooo0

The Burrow berantakan.

Semua orang, kecuali George, mencari Ginny kemana-mana. Namun mereka tidak menemukan Ginny di sekitar The Burrow dan Ottery St Catchpole. Jadi mereka berpencar ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin Ginny datangi seperti; Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron dan rumah teman-teman Ginny yang lain.

"Kita harus mencarinya ke tempat Greengrass." Kata Hermione pada Harry. Mereka baru kembali dari rumah Alex Jacob, salah satu teman Ginny.

"Kau pikir dia akan ada disana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu patut dicoba. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Tapi apa kau tahu dimana rumahnya? Karena aku tidak tahu."

"Kita bisa tanya Luna. Mereka sama-sama Ravenclaw."

0oooo0oooo0

Daphne Greengrass mengangkat kedua alisnya. Mata biru esnya melihat Harry dan Hermione bergantian, kedua tangan bersidekap di dadanya. Dia jelas tidak menyangka akan melihat kedua orang di depannya ketika Tipsy mengatakan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Astoria. Sayangnya, Tori sedang di kamar mandi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar cepat. Hanya Merlin yang tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu di kamar mandi.

"Jujur saja, aku terkejut melihat kalian Potter, Granger." Daphne menyandarkan bahunya di mulut pintu. Jelas tidak terlihat akan mengundang Harry dan Hermione masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka aku akan berada disini sekarang Greengrass." Sahut Harry dingin.

Hermione menyikut Harry pelan. "Maaf mengganggu, aku tahu ini hari yang penting untuk keluargamu—"

"Kau tahu itu dan tetap muncul di depan pintu rumahku."

Hermione menghiraukan Daphne. "—tapi aku ingin bertanya, apa Ginny Weasley datang kemari?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa dia kemari? Aku yakin adikku atau Draco tidak mengundangnya. Ayahku sudah meminta agar pesta ini hanya dihadiri keluarga." Daphne mengibaskan rambut hitamnya, mengekspos leher dan bahunya yang putih juga mulus bak porselen.

Harry jelas tidak mengabaikan itu, membuat Hermione kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Harry menjauh dari Daphne saat itu juga. Namun sebelum Hermione sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Daphne dan menyeret Harry pergi, Astoria muncul dari balik punggung Daphne.

"Oh, Granger, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Astoria. Berbeda dengan Daphne yang terlihat sudah siap pesta dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna _midnight blue _yang panjangnya hanya sampai di atas lutut. Astoria terlihat santai dengan t-shirt kebesaran warna putih dan _sweatpants _abu, rambut pirangnya ditutupi handuk.

"Mereka mencari Weasley." Celetuk Daphne.

"Weasley yang mana?"

Daphne memutar matanya. "Yang perempuan."

"Aah. Maaf Granger, tapi dia tidak ada disini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu pada mereka—"

Astoria menghiraukan Daphne. "Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya ke Malfoy Manor?"

Hening seketika. Mata Hermione membulat. Ia tidak ingat lagi dengan keinginannya untuk menyeret Harry menjauh dari Daphne.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu!" kata Hermione, mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gestur frustasi.

"Tunggu dulu, Granger." Daphne mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak sempat menanyakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kau terpikir untuk datang kemari? Ke rumahku tapi tidak ke rumah Draco?"

"Kami kira dia akan datang kemari." Harry angkat bicara. "Pertunanganmu—" Harry menunjuk Astoria. "Dan Malfoy diadakan disini, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Daphne lagi.

"Greengrass—maksudku, Astoria, memberitahu Hermione dan Ginny pagi ini."

Daphne terkesiap dan langsung menoleh tajam pada adik perempuan satu-satunya, yang hanya nyengir polos melihat ekspresi kakaknya. "KAU CURANG!"

"Aku tidak curang." Astoria mengelak.

"Kau curang! Kau—kau—" Daphne melenguh keras-keras. "Ada aturannya! Kau melanggar aturannya!"

Harry dan Hermione melihat Daphne dan Astoria bergantian, seperti di pertandingan tenis. Keduanya bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hermione berdeham. "Maaf, tapi ada apa ini?"

Baik Daphne maupun Astoria tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Hey! Aku tidak melanggar aturan! Apa kau ingat aturan yang kita buat ketika kita memutuskan ini semua?!" seru Astoria, kedua tangannya bergerak di udara.

"Tentu aku ingat! Kita bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu Draco atau Weasley tentang taruhan ini—"

"Taruhan?" gumam Harry, mengerutkan dahinya.

"—ataupun memberikan mereka _petunjuk _tentang taruhan ini!"

"Dan aku tidak melakukan keduanya! Aku hanya bilang pada Weasley bahwa setelah hari ini, Draco akan menjadi milikku selamanya! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang taruhan ini!"

"Tapi kau ikut campur pada sesuatu yang bukan urusan kita!"

"Kau hanya takut kalah!"

"Tentu saja aku takut kalah! Aku mempertaruhkan seratus galleon disini! Dua ratus jika kau menghitung uang Theo juga!"

Kepala Hermione berdenyut-denyut. Dia tidak suka ketika dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Dan sekarang, melihat kedua Greengrass bertengkar juga fakta bahwa mereka tidak tahu dimana Ginny sekarang membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Jadi, Hermione menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak pada kedua Greengrass, membuat Harry (yang sepertinya menikmati melihat kedua gadis itu bertengkar) terlonjak kaget.

"HEY!"

"APA?!" Astoria dan Daphne menoleh bersamaan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan pada kami," Hermione menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Harry. "Apa yang terjadi? Taruhan apa?"

Astoria dan Daphne saling melirik.

"Kau tahu, kita _bisa _memberitahu mereka." Kata Astoria. "Selama mereka berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Drake atau Weasley."

Daphne menghela nafas lalu mengerling Hermione, yang mulai terlihat tidak sabar, dan Harry yang hanya nyengir, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan situasi di sekitarnya. "Baiklah, ayo masuk kalian berdua."

0oooo0oooo0

Draco ber-Apparate di depan gerbang Malfoy Manor. Dia lupa membawa kue yang kemarin Daphne minta padanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa meminta Tipsy, Peri-Rumah keluarga Greengrass, untuk membawakan kue itu untuknya. Namun perasaannya mengatakan padanya untuk datang dan mengambil kue itu sendiri.

"Draco."

Draco memutar tubuhnya, mendapati dirinya menatap mata cokelat hangat milik gadis dengan rambut merah.

"Ginevra?"

"Kita perlu bicara."

0oooo0oooo0


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu Ginny. Aku harus kembali ke Greengrass Manor secepatnya." Kata Draco, memutar tubuhnya dan membuka gerbang pintu Malfoy Manor.

Ginny melangkah mendekati Draco, nada bicaranya rendah dan sedih. "Kumohon, Draco, aku mohon padamu, dengarkan aku."

Draco melirik Ginny dari balik bahunya. Dia bisa melihat jejak airmata di pipinya, hidungnya memerah dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Ginny terlihat berantakan dan itu sedikit menyayat hati Draco. Dia ingin memeluknya, melindunginya. Namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk kaku dan berkata, "Kita bisa bicara sambil berjalan."

Jawaban itu cukup memuaskan bagi Ginny karena dia mengangguk, senyum kecil tersembunyi di wajahnya. Dia berjalan dua langkah di belakang Draco yang melangkah panjang dengan kakinya. Dalam hening, mereka berjalan menyusuri halaman luas Malfoy Manor. Ginny melihat taman ini tidak terawat di beberapa sisi, mungkin karena tempat ini pernah dijadikan markas Pelahap Maut atau mungkin karena mereka tidak lagi memiliki Peri-Rumah untuk merawat taman yang sangat luas itu. Namun walau kondisinya seperti itu, tempat ini masih terlihat jauh lebih bagus dari The Burrow. Ginny bisa melihat mengapa dulu Draco sangat angkuh. Tempat ini memang bak istana, menunjukkan status keluarga Malfoy sebagai keluarga kelas atas di dunia sihir, keluarga dengan _old money _atau orang yang memang sudah kaya sejak dulu. Ginny berhenti begitu melihat semak bunga berwarna kuning dan putih, satu dari sedikit tanaman yang masih terlihat tumbuh subur di halaman Malfoy Manor.

"Narcissus."

"Apa?" Ginny menoleh.

Draco juga berhenti berjalan. Kedua tangannya berada di saku jubah pesta berwarna biru tua dan kelabunya. "Bunga itu. Namanya Narcissus. Itu bunga favorit Mum. Mum sendiri yang merawatnya setiap hari. Memberinya mantra untuk tetap hangat di musim dingin seperti ini."

Ginny mengangguk-angguk. "Bunga ini cantik. Ibumu berbakat merawat bunga."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Hanya bunga ini. Mum tidak begitu mahir merawat bunga lain. Dia pernah berniat merawat bunga lily tapi gagal. Jadi di tempat ini hanya ada bunga Narcissus dan Pansy di halaman belakang."

"Pansy, huh." Gumam Ginny pelan, tidak menyadari kalau suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar Draco.

"Cemburu, eh? Tenang, yang satu ini tidak punya nama Parkinson di belakangnya." Draco nyengir jahil.

"AKU TIDAK CEM—" Ginny menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco.

Draco menilai reaksi Ginny barusan aneh. Biasanya, Ginny akan mulai berteriak padanya tentang banyak hal dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin cemburu pada Draco.

"Kau benar." Kata Ginny pelan.

Draco terbangun dari lamunannya. "Maaf?"

"Kau benar, Draco. Aku memang cemburu."

"Cem—huh?"

Ketika Ginny kembali menatap Draco, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Sedih, gugup, dan berbagai emosi yang tidak bisa Draco definisikan terlukis di wajah Ginny. Ginny kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menatap bunga Narcissus yang merekah di samping kanannya. Ginny mengusap-usap kedua lengan atasnya yang tertutup jubah berwarna merah-emas khas Gryffindor kesayangannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, tidak sekarang, tidak saat kau sudah akan menjadi milik seseorang." Kata Ginny pelan, masih menolak untuk melihat mata Draco. "Tapi—mendengar Greengrass mengatakan bahwa setelah hari ini kalian tidak akan terpisahkan—"

"Astoria datang menemuimu?" potong Draco.

Ginny mengangguk. "Dia datang pagi tadi. Aku—jangan salahkan dia. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin aku menjauh darinya, darimu."

"Tapi kau masih datang kemari untuk menemuiku."

"Aku tahu." Ginny menghela nafas. "Tapi aku kira aku tidak akan tenang sampai aku mengatakan ini padamu."

Ginny menarik nafas panjang. "Aku selalu menganggap kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu menggangguku, mengganggu semua pria yang datang mendekatiku, meng-klaimku sebagai milikmu. Semuanya benar-benar mengganggu dan membuatku kesal. Tapi—" Ginny menghela nafas lagi.

"Tapi apa? Apa yang berubah?"

Ginny mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata kelabu Draco untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Malfoy Manor.

"Banyak yang berubah. Semuanya berubah ketika kau mengajakku pergi ke Hogsmaede. Ketika kau menciumku untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika kau menyelamatkanku saat pertandingan Quidditch. Ketika aku memelukmu untuk pertama kalinya." Ginny kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Aku merasa—aneh. Ini sesuatu yang tidak aku rasakan ketika aku bersama Dean atau Michael atau Harry, ini sesuatu yang baru yang tidak familiar untukku."

Draco tidak berkomentar, dia hanya diam, menunggu Ginny untuk menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Kemudian tabloid itu keluar. Sejujurnya, itu membuatku semakin kalut. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mendengar pertunanganmu dengan Astoria. Percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan bahwa mendengar itu membuatku sakit, Draco. Tapi aku masih tidak menyadarinya. Luna sempat bilang padaku kalau aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang aku rasakan untukmu, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Mungkin dia benar."

"Saat kita bertemu di pesta dan berdansa dan berdiri di balkon, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia, Draco." Ginny memeluk dirinya sendiri semakin erat. "Saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku—aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Hening menghinggapi mereka. Suara nafas mereka adalah satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saat itu?" tanya Draco, ia berjalan mendekati Ginny.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku saat itu."

"Kau punya kesempatan saat itu. Aku bilang padamu aku akan meninggalkan Tori untukmu saat itu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Semuanya akan berbeda jika kau mengatakan itu padaku saat itu!" Draco berkata sedikit keras, ia terlihat agak kesal. Siapa sangka Ginny Weasley punya ego yang lebih besar dari seorang Malfoy? Padahal Draco sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Astoria untuknya!

"Aku minta maaf Draco. Aku—"

"Dan sekarang kau datang kemari, mengatakan semua yang ingin aku dengarkan. Hari ini. Di hari pertunanganku dengan Astoria Greengrass!"

"Draco, aku—"

"Kau punya berhari-hari untuk datang ke rumahku, padaku dan mengatakan itu semua. Tapi tidak! Kau menunggu sampai menit terakhir untuk—"

Ginny menarik kerah baju Draco, membungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Draco terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya Ginny berinisiatif untuk menciumnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena dingin, tapi karena perasaan meluap yang menjalarinya. Jadi Draco memeluk Ginny erat, menariknya mendekati tubuhnya, saling membagi hangat tubuh masing-masing.

"Katakan, Ginny. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan untukku." Bisik Draco. Dahinya dan dahi Ginny saling menempel.

Ginny tersenyum dan mengikik geli. "Aku mencintaimu."

Draco nyengir lebar. Saat ini, dia merasa bahwa dia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ginny merasa tentram. Semua yang mengganggunya, yang membuatnya sedih selama beberapa hari belakangan ini lenyap sudah. Dan berada di pelukan Draco membuatnya merasa lengkap. Bahkan Harry Potter, idolanya sejak kecil, tidak pernah membuatnya merasa seperti ini saat mereka pacaran dulu.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan Astoria?" Ginny mendorong Draco sejauh panjang tangannya.

Draco mengerang. Dia hampir lupa soal Astoria dan Keluarga Greengrass, belum lagi ibunya!

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui mereka." Kata Ginny.

Draco menghela nafas. "Yeah, aku rasa kau bisa ikut."

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

Draco menggerutu, Ginny tertawa.

0oooo0oooo0

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia dan Harry sekarang duduk di ruang tamu Greengrass Manor, tepat di hadapan Astoria dan Daphne Greengrass sendiri. "Jadi kalian tidak benar-benar punya kontrak pernikahan?"

"Punya. Dulu, Keluarga Malfoy dan Keluarga Greengrass memang menandatangi kontrak antara anak-anak mereka. Itu berarti antara Draco dan salah satu dari kami." Astoria menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Daphne yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Tapi, karena ayah Draco masuk ke Azkaban, kontrak itu dibatalkan secara otomatis."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry.

"Itu tertulis di kontrak. Jika salah satu pihak terlibat dalam tindakan kriminal maka kontrak tidak lagi berlaku. Hanya saja, Draco tidak menyadari itu. Aku yakin dia tidak membaca kontrak itu baik-baik." Jawab Astoria lagi. Ia berterima kasih pada Tipsy yang membawakan banyak cemilan ke ruang tamu. Hermione sedikit mengerutkan kening, dia masih berpikir Peri Rumah itu sebaiknya bebas.

"Khas Draco." Gumam Daphne di sampingnya.

"Jadi kalian menggunakan kontrak itu untuk membuat Draco dan Ginny bersama?" tanya Harry lagi.

Astoria mengangguk. "Yap. Itu ide Daddy sebenarnya. Beliau juga gemas sewaktu aku menceritakan tentang Draco dan Weasley. Lagipula, dunia kita sedikit membosankan sejak Voldy Moldy tidak ada."

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar seseorang mengatakan dunianya yang baru damai beberapa bulan ini membosankan. Apa dia mengharapkan orang seperti Voldemort berkuasa lagi?

"Aku tidak mau Voldy Moldy kembali, Potter. Tapi akuilah, isi koran setiap hari ini tentangmu! Bahkan kau mengupil saja bisa jadi berita utama." Tambah Astoria, menyuapkan sepotong _cracker _ke mulutnya. Harry hanya memutar matanya.

"Jadi siapa saja yang sebenarnya ikut taruhan ini?" tanya Hermione

"Banyak. Keluargaku semua ikut. Lalu ada Theo, Narcissa, Blaise, Lovegood—"

Hermione memotong Daphne. "Luna?! Dia ikut juga?!"

Daphne mengangguk. "Dia sebenarnya semangat tentang ini. Lalu ada Longbottom, McGonagall dan—hmm—aku rasa hanya segitu. Oh, Flitwick dan Sprout juga ikut."

"Oh jangan lupa Charlie Weasley!" sambar Astoria.

Dagu Hermione jatuh ke lantai. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick dan Sprout bagian dari taruhan ini? Neville Longbottom? Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memberitahunya! Charlie Weasley juga?! Tidak heran dia terlihat sangat tenang tadi!

"Kalau semuanya gagal dan Draco tetap ingin menikahimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Astoria?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Oh aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk itu. Pacarku dari Dumstrang akan datang nanti sore. Jika Draco masih ingin menikahiku, Aleksei akan masuk dan memintaku untuk menikahinya saja lalu aku akan menerimanya!" jelas Astoria panjang lebar.

"Hey Greengrass, apa kalian masih punya ruang untuk satu pemain lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Berapa Potter?" Daphne balik bertanya.

"Seratus galleon. Ginny akan datang kemari bersama Malfoy!"

Daphne menyeringai. "Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

**a/n : hi! ini sedikit epilog untuk sekarang. ada kemungkinan saya akan mengedit ini nanti, setelah saya tidak terlalu sibuk dengan skripsi *fyuh* *wish me luck!***

**anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, follow dan fave cerita ini!**

**xoxo**

**nessh**

* * *

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

_**The Prince of Slytherin and The Princess of Gryffindor: A Love Story Continue**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy (18) dan Sang Putri Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley (17) sudah tidak malu-malu dalam menunjukkan hubungan mereka. Keduanya terlihat berjalan-jalan di Hogsmaede di akhir pekan untuk menemui teman-teman mereka. Bergandengan tangan, Draco dan Ginevra memasuki The Three Broomstick dimana teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu. Di antara teman yang kedua _lovebirds _ini temui, adalah mantan tunangan Draco, Astoria Greengrass (17) yang datang bersama pria yang diketahui bernama Aleksei Vanko (19) mantan siswa Durmstrang._

_Pertunangan antara Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass berakhir secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang mau memberi keterangan kenapa keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Banyak spekulasi yang mengatakan bahwa Ginevra merebut Draco dari tangan Astoria. Namun juga banyak yang percaya kalau Draco dan Ginevra selalu mencintai satu sama lain._

"_Mereka selalu punya rasa antara satu sama lain." Kata salah satu sumber yang namanya tidak ingin disebut._

"_Mungkin mereka hanya ingin terkenal." Kata sumber yang lain._

_Tidak ada kepastian mana yang benar, mana yang salah. Kita hanya bisa berharap Draco atau Ginevra mengkonfirmasi dugaan kita semua._

0oooo0oooo0

Minggu kedua di bulan Februari. Cuaca sudah tidak sedingin bulan Januari kemarin, tapi tetap dingin. Hogsmaede dihiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah muda khas Valentine karena memang hari Valentine sudah dekat. Beberapa tempat di Hogsmaede seperti The Three Broomstick atau Madam Pudifoot menyediakan menu khusus untuk pasangan yang datang ke tempat mereka.

Di salah satu pojok The Three Broomstick, duduk Draco Malfoy dan Ginevra Weasley.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus melakukan ini, Draco." Ginny mengeluh, matanya menatap gelas butterbeer di tangannya hampir sepanjang waktu, menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menatap penuh tanya. Sejak artikel Rita Skeeter tentang pertunangan Draco dan Astoria yang kandas sebelum dimulai serta rumor yang tersebar tentang Ginny menjadi orang ketiga di antara Draco dan Astoria, orang-orang mulai memandangi mereka kemanapun mereka pergi. Sekarang Ginny mengerti perasaan Harry, dia merasa seperti binatang di kebun binatang.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Ginny. Mereka hanya penasaran." Draco menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa setenang ini." Gumam Ginny. Jika bisa, dia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya di saku celana Draco demi menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekitar.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa?"

Memang benar. Selain menjadi salah satu pria paling tampan di Hogwarts, Draco juga pewaris tunggal kekayaan Keluarga Malfoy sehingga Draco dikenal oleh seantero sekolah. Itu dan sifatnya yang besar kepala juga perkelahian konstan antara dirinya dan Harry.

"Relaks Gin. Mereka akan melupakan artikel itu cepat atau lambat. Jangan biarkan mereka mengganggu kencan valentine pertama kita."

Ginny tersenyum. Draco benar. Ginny tidak seharusnya membiarkan orang lain mengganggu kencannya bersama Draco.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tetap tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tentu. Tapi kemana?"

"Kita bisa meminjam menara Ketua Murid pada Granger. Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita disana." Draco nyengir lebar.

Ginny memutar matanya. "Aku rasa aku juga tidak menginginkan itu."

"Aww. Ayolah Weasley, kau and aku, di menara Ketua Murid." Draco memangku wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. "Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Atau kau memilih kita ber-Apparate ke rumah Tori? Aku dengar rumah mereka kosong seminggu ini."

"Tidak, Malfoy." Ginny menghela nafas. "Aku masih tidak percaya mereka membohongi kita seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mengira aku akan kehilanganmu!"

Draco tertawa. Dalam hati dia takjub dengan apa yang Keluarga Greengrass lakukan. Mereka sangat licik dan sangat Slytherin. Bahkan Draco sendiri tidak menyadari kejanggalan dalam 'pertunangannya' dengan Astoria. Dan yang membuat Draco lebih kaget lagi, ibunya sendiri ikut mengambil bagian dalam itu dan mendapat keuntungan dari kebingungan anaknya sendiri. _Bloody hell._

"Ambil positifnya, tanpa itu aku rasa aku tidak akan ada disini denganmu sekarang." Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Ginny.

"Aku rasa kau benar." Ginny mengerutkan keningnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita janjian dengan Harry, Hermione dan Astoria?"

"Oh yeah." Draco melihat ke sekeliling mereka. "Dimana mereka?"

0oooo0oooo0

Sementara itu, di Hog's Head; Harry, Hermione, Astoria dan Aleksei sedang asyik menghitung galleon ditemani Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Jadi siapa saja yang menang?" tanya Harry dengan semangat. Dia tahu dirinya menang.

"Kita berdua," Astoria menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Harry. "Lalu ada Professor Weasley, Sprout, Aunt Cissa dan Lovegood. Kita masing-masing mendapat—seratus tujuh puluh galleon!"

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersuara keras. "Aku menang! Aku menang! _Man, _ini menyenangkan. Kita harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan."

"Kau mau melakukannya? Daph dan aku bertaruh kapan Draco akan melamar Weasley. Aku bertaruh di bulan Desember, Daph di pesta kelulusan."

"_Cool_! Aku ikut! Aku bertaruh di bulan agustus tahun ini. Saat ulangtahun Ginny. Hermione, kau mau ikutan?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Jangan libatkan aku dalam taruhan kalian ini. Merlin Harry, Ginny teman kita!"

"Jadi? Bahkan Charlie ikutan." Harry nyengir polos dan kembali menoleh ke Astoria. "Aku memasang seratus galleon!"

Hermione menghela nafas. Jika Ginny tahu tentang ini, dia akan melemparkan kutukan kepak kelelawar andalannya pada mereka semua.

**-end-**


End file.
